


In meine Welt verschoben

by magicblue



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Middle Earth meets Reallife, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicblue/pseuds/magicblue
Summary: Durch einen mysteriösen Umstand gelangt Legolas von Mittelerde in unsere Welt und muss das neben der Technik und den anderen Unterschieden, verarbeiten. Zum Glück steht ihm dabei die junge Eirene zur Seite und zwischen ihnen entwickelt sich eine Freundschaft, die allerdings vor eine harte Probe gestellt wird, denn sie hatte auch schon ein Leben vor Legolas und lebt dieses natürlich weiter. Eirene stellt sich immer wieder Fragen nach ihren Gefühlen für den Prinz und muss schließlich feststellen, dass neben den ganzen Gemeinsamkeiten und ihrem Band, das sie verbindet, auch große Unterschiede zwischen ihr und dem Elben bestehen und sie voneinander entfernen.
Relationships: Legolas - Relationship, Legolas Greenleaf & Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Eine schicksalshafte Begegnung

**Author's Note:**

> Natürlich gehören mir die Charaktere, die euch vielleicht aus ziemlich berühmten Filmen und auch Büchern bekannt vorkommen nicht mal im Ansatz.  
> Sie gehören J. R. R. Tolkien und seinen Nachfahren (oder eben denen mit dem Copyright).  
> Ich schwöre, dass ich sie nach der Geschichte ersteinmal in Ruhe lassen werde.
> 
> Ich danke vor allem meiner Freundin Elaca, die mich ziemlich lange dazu überredet hat, die Geschichte doch hochzustellen. An dem Ganzen bist du schuld meine Liebe! Wenn euch also das Ende nicht gefällt wendet euch an sie ;)
> 
> Dann natürlich geht auch noch Dank an meine anderen Freunde und meine Eltern, die sich manchmal ziemlich blöden Fragen gegenüber sehen und mein Gerede über diese Geschichte aushalten müssen.
> 
> Zuletzt möchte ich noch loswerden, dass ich mich natürlich sehr über Reviews freue (ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen wie) und ich gerne eure Meinung hören will.

Ich stellte das Geschirr neben das Spülbecken in der Küche und öffnete die Spülmaschine. Nachdem ich den Teller und das Besteck eingeräumt, die Maschine geschlossen und ein Programm ausgewählt hatte, überlegte ich mir beim Schlendern aus der Terrassentür, was ich jetzt wohl machen sollte.  
Immerhin waren Ferien und naja in den Ferien hatte man im Allgemeinen ja nicht unbedingt viel zu tun, oder? Die wenige Schularbeit, die ich über die Ferien auf bekommen hatte und noch unbedingt in den Ferien erledigt werden musste, hatte ich entweder schon gemacht oder, und das war sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, ich schob sie auf die letzte Woche. Aber das machen wir ja alle irgendwie.  
Ich schaute auf den Garten, der sich vor mir ausbreitete und blieb mit meinem Blick in der Ecke hängen, in der wir ziemlich viele Bäume hatten. Viele standen schon im Garten, bevor wir hier wohnten. Meine Eltern hatten dann beschlossen noch ein paar zu pflanzen, allerdings waren sie erst zwei bis drei Meter hoch. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf mein Gesicht, ich war schon lange nicht mehr geklettert. Und so beschloss ich einfach mal wieder auf den Apfelbaum in unserem Garten zu klettern.  
Manche Leute würden vielleicht sagen, das wäre für eine 17-Jährige etwas kindisch, aber wer gibt schon etwas auf die Meinung von anderen Leuten? Ich jedenfalls habe mir das schon vor langer Zeit abgewöhnt, es vermiest dir einfach dein Leben.  
Als ich wenige Augenblicke später meine Hand auf den knorrigen Stamm gelegt hatte, kamen mir die ganzen Erinnerungen aus dem Kindesalter in den Sinn, wie ich mit meinem Imaginären Freund auf die untersten Zweige geklettert war und mir vorgestellt hatte, es wäre der Mount Everest gewesen. Ja, ich hatte schon immer eine blühende Fantasie gehabt.  
Oder wie ich mich vor meiner wütenden Mutter auf einen der höchsten Äste geflüchtet hatte. Ich glaube, damals hatte ich eine sehr wertvolle Vase aus Versehen von dem Esszimmertisch geschmissen. Sie hatte den Lärm gehört und mich quasi auf frischer Tat ertappt.  
Sonst war mir das fast nie passiert, ich war eine Meisterin im schnellen Verschwinden. So nannte mich jedenfalls meine Freundin, die ich schon seit dem Kindergarten kannte.  
Eine leichte Sommerbrise wehte durch meine kurzen, braunen Haare. Ich zog mich auf den untersten Ast und überlegte mir dabei, wie ich jetzt am besten bis in die Krone des Baumes klettern konnte. Der Apfelbaum stand schon sehr lange in dem Garten, noch bevor wir eingezogen waren und auch noch bevor die Mauer in Berlin gebaut wurde, hatte mir meine Oma erzählt. Sie wohnte schon seit ihrer Geburt in dem Dorf. Wenn man es überhaupt noch so nennen konnte, denn mittlerweile war es ein Vorort von München geworden.  
Ich suchte mir meinen Weg durch das Gewirr aus Ästen und Blättern. Es war mitten im August und es hatte schon seit Tagen keinen Regen mehr gegeben. Im Herbst würde ich dann zusammen mit meinen Dad die Äpfel mit Leiter und Kübel oder einfach nur mit Klettern ernten.Wir hatten jedes Jahr so viele Äpfel, dass wir auch noch unsere Freunde und Nachbarn damit versorgen konnten.  
Auf dem höchsten Ast angelangt, der mein Gewicht noch sicher tragen konnte, ohne dass er sich bog oder sogar durchbrach, suchte ich mir eine bequeme Position zum Sitzen und zupfte mir vorsichtig ein paar Blätter und kleine Ästchen aus den Haaren. Ich liebte meine kurzen Haare, die mir bis zum Kinn gingen, denn sie verwuschelten nicht so einfach und kamen mir nicht in die Quere. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als Haare, die dir ins Gesicht hängen oder sich irgendwo verfangen.  
Entspannt ließ ich meinen Blick über das Gelände unter mir wandern. Die Idylle wurde ein klein wenig durch einen unserer Nachbarn gestört, der gerade seinen Rasenmäher ausgepackt hatte. Und wie es zu erwarten war, stand auch gleich der unbeliebteste Mensch unserer Gegend bei ihm auf der Matte und beschwerte sich über die Lärmbelästigung. Diesen Menschen mochte einfach keiner. Egal was man auch immer in seinem Garten tat, immer fiel ihm ein Grund ein sich zu beschweren und seine Frau war auch nicht besser. Alles was in der Nachbarschaft oder gar in dem Dorf passierte, wusste sie binnen weniger Minuten und tratsche es an alles und jeden weiter, der Ohren besaß und zuhören konnte.  
Mein Blick glitt weiter zu den Reichen in unserem Block, die sogar einen Swimmingpool hatten. Sie stellten auch nur bei der kleinsten Möglichkeit ihr Vermögen zur Schau und protzen, mit dem, was sie sich kaufen konnten.  
Schließlich sah ich verträumt auf unser Grundstück. Wie herrlich verwunschen es mit den ganzen Bäumen und Sträuchern am Rand und in den Ecken und den etwas verwilderten Blumenbeeten aussah. Eine Hecke trennten uns von den reichen Nachbarn und ein schöner, schwarzer, gusseiserner Zaum begrenzte unser Grundstück zur Straße hin. Er konnte uns allerdings nicht von den vielen Leuten abschirmen, die zu jeder Jahreszeit, auch im Winter, in unseren Garten starrten. Ich fragte mich jedes Mal, was es da eigentlich so Spannendes zu sehen gab, immerhin hatten wir nicht einen einzigen Gartenzwerg oder andere lächerliche Figuren herumstehen.  
Unser Haus war auch nicht gerade sehr auffällig, unterschied sich fast überhaupt nicht von denen der Nachbarn, wenn man die reiche Familie außen vor ließ.  
Ich sah unserer schwarzweißen Katze nach als sie über den Balkon unseres Hauses auf einen Baum sprang. Sie war bestimmt aus dem Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern gekommen, indem sie ein Körbchen stehen hatte, das sie auch sehr oft nutzte. Im Prinzip schlief sie nämlich 80% des Tages. Und da meine Mutter nicht unbedingt kreativ in der Namensgebung war, hatte sie sie Mimi genannt.  
Mimi lief weiter, überquerte unsere Terrasse und tauchte ins Gebüsch ab. Sie suchte bestimmt nach einem Platz, der nicht so heiß wie der Rest unseres Gartens war. Ich konnte sie verstehen, wenigstens wehte hier oben in der Baumkrone dauerhaft eine leichte Brise.  
„Seid gegrüßt, Ihr da oben.“  
Was?  
Woher kam das denn?  
Aus meiner Träumerei und auch meiner Konzentration gerissen, verlor ich mein Gleichgewicht.  
Ich vergaß mich festzuhalten und fiel auch prompt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, die Schwerkraft funktionierte noch! Die ganzen Physiker konnten erleichtert aufatmen.

Ein Schrei bahnte sich den Weg über meine Lippen. Hoffentlich hörte das niemand in der Nachbarschaft, sonst wären sie nur wieder neugierig, was denn passiert war. Und würden kurze Zeit später alle am Zaun stehen oder Sturmklingeln.  
Beides nicht gerade wünschenswert.  
Mein Fall wurde zwar durch allerlei Geäst und Blätter abgebremst, aber weich war was anderes!  
Ich versuchte mich an jedem Ast festzuhalten, der in meine Reichweite kam, aber ich hatte immer noch zu viel Schwung und schrammte nur mit meiner Hand entlang.  
Ich versuchte wirklich nicht zu schreien, aber irgendwie gelang mir das nicht unbedingt so gut  
Man könnte sogar sagen ich verfehlte mein Ziel ganz.  
Endlich war der Boden in Sicht. Aber halt, wie sollte ich darauf landen, ohne dass es mir alle Knochen brach? Die Antwort war gar nicht.  
Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Wer stieg schon auf einen Baum, wenn nicht sein Tag war? Nur die Lebensmüden unter uns.  
Ich segelte immer weiter dem Boden entgegen und wappnete mich schon gegen den Aufprall und den darauffolgenden Schmerz. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete.  
Und wartete.  
Wo war bitte der Aufprall? Hatte er sich verlaufen? Auf niemanden war heutzutage mehr Verlass. Nicht mal auf die Physik.  
Spaß beiseite. Natürlich freute ich mich, dass ich mir nichts gebrochen hatte.  
Vorsichtig und sehr langsam öffnete ich meine Augen.  
Und sah.  
Nichts.  
Es war nahezu zappenduster.  
Als ich dann auch meinen Schock verdaut hatte - ob er jetzt vom Fallen an sich oder von dem nicht-auf-den-Boden-knallen kam, wusste ich auch nicht so genau - spürte ich auch wieder etwas.  
Arme, die um meinen Körper lagen, der eine um meine Schultern und der andere lag unter meinen Kniekehlen. Na immerhin hatte mich keine Krake aufgefangen, denn offensichtlich hatte mein Retter nur zwei Arme.  
Ich überlegte kurz, mein Kopf müsste sich an der Brust meines Retters befinden, deshalb konnte ich nichts sehen.  
Hoffentlich war es nicht einer meiner bescheuerten Nachbarn, die über den verdammten Zaun gesprungen waren um sich bei meiner Familie einen Pluspunkt zu holen.  
Sowas würde ich ihnen bis zu ihrem Tod übel nehmen.  
An meinem Gesicht spürte ich weiches Leder.  
Ich wurde neugierig.  
Okay, ich wollte nun endlich wissen, ob ich meinem Retter den Arsch versohlen sollte, wenn ich ihn aus dem Block kannte oder ob ich ihm danken und und ihn vorsichtig fragen sollte, wie er hierher gekommen war.  
„Egal wer du bist, es wäre nett von dir mich herunterzulassen.“ Und weil sich nicht gleich etwas tat, fügte ich noch ein „Sofort.“ hinzu.  
Ich bin eine ungeduldige Person, ich weiß, aber ich arbeite daran. Versprochen. Bedauerlicherweise kam es ein wenig zu harsch aus meinem Mund.  
Das Etwas, welches meinen Blick verdeckt hatte, entfernte sich von meinen Augen und mich traf die Helligkeit wie ein Schlag.  
Ich blinzelte und endlich sah ich wieder etwas. Vor mir stand ein Mann und irgendwie kam er mir bekannt vor. Ich hätte aber nicht sagen können warum. Oder woher.  
Ich beschloss es auf den Schock zu schieben.  
Er schien deplatziert in unserem Garten.  
Allein schon der Kleidungsstil war wie aus einem anderen Jahrhundert oder einer Fantasy-Erzählung. Der dunkelgrüne Mantel, die braune Stoffhose und die Stiefel. Dazu die langen hellblonden Haare und der Bogen, den der Fremde jetzt in einer Hand hielt.  
Zum Glück zielte er damit nicht auf mich, denn das wäre echt blöd gewesen.  
Ganz zu Schweigen von dem Köcher Pfeilen auf seinem Rücken, der so wundervoll verziert war.  
„Kennen wir uns? Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen?“ Der letzte Satz sollte eigentlich eher eine Feststellung werden, aber so sicher war ich mir nicht mehr, denn woher sollte ich ihn denn sonst kennen?  
„Ich bin mir sicher, noch nie die Ehre eurer Gesellschaft genossen zu haben. Mein Name ist“, und bevor er den Satz vollenden konnte, traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag.  
Ich war so ein Vollidiot, das mir das nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen war. Natürlich kannte ich ihn.  
Viele kannten ihn und fanden ihn absolut hinreißend, attraktiv oder wie man das sonst noch nennen konnte bei einer Figur aus einem Buch. Und später aus einem Film.  
Ich war so bescheuert.  
Kurz atmete ich durch.  
Vor mir stand Legolas Grünblatt, der Elbenprinz vom Düsterwald, Sohn von Thranduil.  
Das konnte jetzt aber nicht wahr sein.  
Wo kam der denn her? Regnete es jetzt Figuren aus Herr der Ringe? Das wurde heute morgen im Wetterbericht ja gar nicht erwähnt.  
Und er schaute mich etwas entgeistert an. Wahrscheinlich wegen meiner modernen Kleidung oder weil ich etwas wenig anhatte. Eine Hotpants in grün und ein Tanktop in einem türkisblau, das ich einfach toll fand.Wie das im Sommer ja allgemein so üblich ist.  
„..Legolas.“  
„Ich weiß, ist mir auch grad eingefallen. Kannst du mir bitte verraten, wie du hierher gekommen bist? Das ist NICHT Mittelerde, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte.“  
Okay, ich wusste selbst, dass ich gerade nicht sehr einfühlsam war, aber ich war selbst durch den Wind. Das konnte man mir doch nicht ankreiden.  
Eigentlich war ich, also wenn nicht gerade ein Elb - den es in dieser Welt vermutlich nicht gab - in meinem Garten stand, relativ nett und freundlich, nicht so gemein(Ich hasste mich ja schon selbst!) - und ich verstand mich in diesem Moment selbst nicht mehr. So kannte ich mich gar nicht.  
Das war bestimmt der Schock, meine Entschuldigung für alles.  
„Oh“, sagte der Elb und schaute sich um, mir schwante nichts Gutes.  
Dummerweise rechnete ich aber nicht damit, dass der Prinz kurz darauf in Ohnmacht fallen würde wie eine zartbesaitete Märchenprinzessin.  
War wohl doch zu viel Information für ihn gewesen.  
Mist, ich hätte doch vorsichtiger durchscheinen lassen sollen, dass er sich nicht in Mittelerde befand.  
Naja, jetzt konnte ich auch nichts mehr ändern und so machte ich mich bereit seinen Körper aufzufangen, der jetzt auf mich zu fiel.  
Eine blöde Idee, wie ich einen Augenblick später feststellen sollte.  
Oh, Mann, der sah ja viel leichter aus, dachte ich mir und wurde danach von dem Elben auf dem Boden festgenagelt. Ich spürte sein Gewicht sehr deutlich auf mir. Was sollte ich jetzt bitteschön machen?  
Im Fallen hatte ich mich blöderweise auch noch gedreht und so lag ich nun auf dem Bauch und spürte das Gewicht von Legolas auf meinem Rücken. Aber wenigstens atmete er noch. Das ist doch schon mal was.  
Ich stütze meinen Kopf auf meine Hand und zog eine Schnute.  
Konnte ich den Tag nicht nochmal von vorne anfangen?

Um ein bisschen Zeit totzuschlagen spielte ich mit meinen kurzen hellbraunen Haaren und stellte dabei erschrocken fest, dass schon wieder allerlei Zweige, Blätter und Moos darin hingen.  
Das ist ja mal wieder typisch für mich, ich begegne einer Figur aus Herr der Ringe, einer meiner Lieblingsfilme und schaue einfach nur miserabel aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich auch noch überall Schrammen von dem Absturz vorhin.  
Und, oh Gott, ich hatte meine Schminke vergessen.  
War nur ein kleiner Scherz.  
Ich schaute mir den vermeintlichen Legolas bei der Gelegenheit auch mal etwas genauer an. Wehren konnte er sich jetzt ja nicht und dabei ertappen konnte er mich logischerweise auch nicht. Ich grinste in mich hinein, der Tag war wahrscheinlich doch nicht so schlecht, wie ich gedacht hatte.  
Er lag quer auf mir, also konnte ich links neben mir sein Gesicht sehen, das mit der linken Wange auf dem Boden lag und mir zugewandt war.  
Gut, er sah nicht genau aus wie Orlando Bloom, aber das machte überhaupt nichts, er sah vielleicht sogar noch besser aus; was ich eigentlich sagen wollte war, Legolas sah verdammt gut aus.  
Na toll, wenn mein Hirn jetzt schon den Geist aufgab, wie sollte das nur werden, wenn ich noch was anderes als Denken managen musste, wie zum Beispiel reden?  
Ich sah schon eine stotternde Version meiner selbst vor mir. Schreckliches Bild. Ich schüttelte vorsichtig meinen Kopf. Immerhin wollte ich meine Betrachtungszeit ja nicht verkürzen, indem ich ihn aufweckte. Ein leises Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Wangen.  
Seine hellblonden Haare waren über den spitzen Ohren zu kleinen Zöpfchen geflochten und endeten zusammen mit den anderen Haaren unterhalb der Schulterblätter. Ja, diese typische Elbenfrisur kannten wir ja alle, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich eher Legolastypisch war. Ich bin mir sicher auch Elben haben individuelle Frisuren. Das dachte ich mir zumindest, aber ich könnte ja jetzt eigentlich mal fragen.  
Ich versuchte mich langsam herumzudrehen, denn ich war ja mit dem Bauch auf dem Gras gelandet und Legolas lag mit dem Bauch auf meinen Rücken.  
Plötzlich wurde mir ganz heiß, denn bei der Erkenntnis, dass ich noch nie einem Mann und sei es auch ein Elb so nah gewesen war. Zum Glück waren meine Eltern heute nicht zuhause, sie machten einen Ausflug an den Starnberger See, der in relativer Nähe lag.  
Ich hatte da nicht mitfahren wollen, weil ich den See einfach, meiner Meinung nach, schon gut genug kannte – ich war immer mit meinen Großeltern hingefahren, als ich noch kleiner war - und ich heute einfach mal die Ruhe der Ferien genießen wollte.  
Okay, die Ruhe, die man hier eben bekommen konnte, bei den Nachbarn und bei meinem Glück.  
Apropos Nachbarn. Ich schaute mich panisch um.  
Gut, es waren keine am Gartenzaum zu sehen. Ein Stein fiel mir vom Herzen.  
Ich traute ihnen nicht und wenn sie das mit Legolas meinen Eltern erzählten, würden das sicher keine schönen Ferien mehr werden.  
Nein, das musste ich ihnen viel subtiler beibringen. Gut, dass wir hier einen relativ toten Winkel in unserem Garten ausnutzten.  
Mittlerweile hatte ich einiges versucht um elegant in die Rückenlage zu kommen, aber anscheinend wollte das dieser ohnmächtige Elbenprinz partout nicht zulassen und mir damit Eine auswischen. Dabei hätte ich doch so gerne noch ein wenig seine Körper unbemerkt angafft.  
Meno.  
Aber da das ja nicht ging, legte ich mich wieder zurück auf den Bauch und schaute dem Gras beim Wachsen zu.  
Ein paar Schnecken liefen auch durch mein Sichtfeld, aber zum Glück waren es welche mit Haus.  
Ich konnte Nacktschnecken nicht ausstehen und als ich einmal barfuß über eine gelaufen war, hatte es das auch nicht unbedingt besser gemacht.

Ich war schon fast eingeschlafen – was mir angesichts dieser Umstände (Legolas Bauch an meinem Rücken wärmte mich noch zusätzlich! Und mir war schon warm. Das ganze Gras. Wir verstehen uns. Kein gemütlicher Platz zum Wegdämmern.) wie ein Wunder erschien – da regte sich der Elb ein bisschen.  
Nun war ich natürlich wieder hellwach. Wem wäre es anders ergangen?  
„Ähm … Legolas ...“, fing ich zögerlich an, aber dann wusste ich nicht mehr wie ich weitermachen sollte.  
Ich musste vorsichtig mit ihm sein, ich hätte wahrscheinlich auch ganz schöne Probleme (Okay, ich geb's ja zu, ich hätte massive Probleme), wenn ich an seiner Stelle in Mittelerde oder so landen würde.  
Also sollte ich jetzt mal versuchen feinfühlig zu sein und nicht so mit der Türe ins Haus fallen wie vorhin.  
Ich entschied mich für, „ … Bist du wach? …. Kannst du mich hören?“  
Und drängte Kommentare wie 'Geh von mir runter' oder 'Wie bitteschön kommst du in meinen Garten?' in den Hintergrund.  
Höflichkeit, ich mahnte mich zur Höflichkeit.  
Die Frage, warum er überhaupt meine Sprache beherrschte, schob ich vorerst auch beiseite. Ich hatte noch genug Gelegenheit, darüber zu brüten.  
Ich drehte ihm meinen Kopf wieder zu um zu sehen, ob er wirklich erwachte und kurz darauf schaute ich in wunderschöne eisblaue Augen.  
Einen Moment sahen wir uns nur an und der Elb schien langsam die Situation zu begreifen und sprang schnell auf die Beine.  
Jepp, er war definitiv ein Elb, ein Mensch hätte das so schnell nicht hinbekommen.  
Alle meine Zweifel, die sich ganz langsam herangeschlichen hatten, verkrochen sich damit schmollend in die hintersten Ecken meines Bewusstseins.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ihr habt mich überrascht … und mich ein bisschen überfordert mit … der Situation.“ Er zögerte kurz und reichte mir seine Hand.  
Ich sah sie unverwandt an und überlegte, was er damit wohl meinte.  
Was war nur mit mir los? Natürlich wollte er mir aufhelfen, ich war schon etwas schwer von Begriff heute. Ob es daran lag, dass mir noch keiner aufgeholfen hatte?  
Jaja, früher war das noch ganz anders gewesen.  
Oh, Gott ich hörte mich schon so an wie meine Oma.  
Ich legte langsam meine Hand in die Seine und er zog mich mit einer fließenden Bewegung wieder auf die Beine.  
So standen wir nebeneinander und Stille entstand.  
Das sah bestimmt sehr lustig aus, ich mit meinen zierlichen 1,60m und Legolas, neben mir mit seinen - wie groß war er eigentlich? Er war doch sicherlich 1,80m, wenn nicht sogar größer.  
Er musste jetzt bestimmt seine Gedanken ordnen, das verstand ich und ließ ihm die Zeit, die er dazu brauchte.  
„Und du sagst dies ist nicht Mittelerde?“  
Natürlich hätte ich auch 'Das letzte mal als ich nachgeschaut habe, noch nicht; du glaubst gar nicht wie viele Fans von Herr der Ringe da komplett aus dem Häuschen wären' sagen können, aber diese patzige Antwort hätte ihm sicherlich nicht geholfen. Außerdem war ich der Ansicht, dass es bestimmt nicht klug wäre einen Elben, der mit einem Bogen auf dich zielen könnte und hundertprozentig treffen würde, zu verärgern (sagt es mir, wenn ich falsch liege), also antwortete ich lieber in einem viel netteren Ton:  
„Nein. Wir sind hier in Deutschland, …. genauer gesagt im Süden, …. also Bayern, …..aber ich glaube, das hilft dir auch nicht weiter.“ Was hatte ich gesagt, da war das Gestammel.  
„Da mögt Ihr recht haben.“  
Für das, was mir just in dem Moment eingefallen war, als Legolas mich mit 'Ihr' angesprochen hatte, würde ich mir am liebsten mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn schlagen. Aber wie bitte schön sah das für Legolas aus? Oder wenn ich meine Kopf gegen einen Baum schlug?  
Ich wollte ihm ja keine Angst machen und ihm auch nicht gleich einen Kulturschock verpassen.  
Der musste uns und vor allem mich, ja für komplett gestört halten.  
Nein, keine gute Idee, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich vergessen hatte mich vorzustellen. Das musste aber schleunigst nachgeholt werden, schließlich war ich nicht unhöflich.  
Ich schaute ihn an, er sah ein wenig ratlos aus.


	2. Anpassung an eine fremde Welt

Irgendwie tat er mir leid. Der stolze Elbenritter, der jetzt vollkommen verloren in unserem Garten stand und nicht wusste wie es weiterging.  
Aber erstmal sollte ich mich vorstellen.  
„Ich habe dir noch gar nicht meinen Namen verraten. Ich heiße Eirene“ - ein kleiner Witz meiner Eltern, wir lachen uns immer noch darüber kaputt, na ja hauptsächlich sie, ich finde das nicht so lustig, auch nach 17 Jahren noch nicht - „und du musst mich wirklich nicht mit 'Ihr' ansprechen. Das ist hier auch ziemlich unüblich. Sag einfach 'du'.“  
Ich muss schon sagen, ich war richtig stolz auf mich, dass ich normale Sätze formuliert hatte, auch wenn sie recht kurz gewesen waren. Immerhin. Rom wurde ja auch nicht an einem einzigen Tag erbaut.  
Seine blauen Augen schauten mich wieder an, diesmal schimmerte etwas in ihnen, dass ich nicht gleich erkannte, erst als er mir antwortete, hatte ich eine Ahnung, was ich gesehen hatte.  
„Ich werde das mit dem Du versuchen, versprechen kann ich aber nichts. Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass Ihr so nett zu mir seid, wo ich doch so fremd für Euch bin.“ Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich meine, wo ich für dich so fremd bin. Ich hoffe, ich werde die Anrede in Zukunft besser meistern.“  
Ja, dass mit der Herzlichkeit war vielleicht noch ausbaufähig. Vor allem am Anfang. Und fremd war er mir ja eigentlich auch nicht, aber ich ließ es mal dabei bewenden. Das konnte ich ihm später auch noch beibringen.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich erst ein wenig überstürzt reagiert habe und dir zu viel zugemutet habe. Mich hätte so eine Situation auch mitgenommen.“  
Er winkte ab. „Ihr... du warst auch überrumpelt.“  
Okay, also war er nicht böse auf mich, aber das hätte mich auch gewundert, schließlich ... ja was? War er ein perfekter Elb? Das konnte ich beim besten Willen einfach nicht glauben. Jeder Mensch hatte seine Schwächen und Elben würden da sicherlich keine Ausnahme bilden.  
Er deutete mein Nachdenken falsch und fügte noch hinzu: „Ich bin es gewohnt nicht gerade mit Samthandschuhen angefasst zu werden, schließlich bin ich auch mit Gimli befreundet, der mich nie als Prinz behandelt, sondern wie jeden anderen auch.“ Auf sein Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln.  
Das war ein gutes Stichwort.  
„Wie kommt es, dass du nicht in Mittelerde bist?“ Jetzt gewann doch die Neugier.  
„Ich habe keinerlei Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr wie ich hierher gekommen bin.“ Augenblicklich sah er noch geknickter aus als vorher.  
Warum hatte ich eigentlich fragen müssen? Das war doch absehbar gewesen.  
„Das ist unpraktisch.“ Ein Elb mit Gedächtnisverlust, ich hätte es erwarten müssen. So etwas konnte auch nur mir passieren.  
Optimismus war jetzt gefragt. Oh, Gott, dass diese Rolle ausgerechnet mir zufiel? Ich war unter meinen Freunden eher für meinen Pessimismus bekannt. Gut. Versuchen wir es doch. Legolas zuliebe. Schließlich schaffte ich es immer in irgendeiner Weise traurig zu machen.... nein... das war irgendwie das falsche Wort.. .. egal ich wusste, was ich meinte.  
„Das bekommen wir schon wieder auf die Reihe.“ Ich überlegte, ob ich ihn in den Arm nehmen sollte, entschied mich aber dagegen. Elben waren meines Wissens nicht erpicht darauf von Menschen abgeknuddelt zu werden.  
„Ich würde sagen, dass wir erst einmal …“ Ja, mit was sollten wir denn anfangen? Ich musterte Legolas' Erscheinung. Ganz klar, andere Klamotten mussten her. „ … deinen Kleidungsstil etwas an diese Welt anpassen.“  
Ich lächelte ihn zur Aufmunterung an. Das würde ein großer Spaß werden. Ich registrierte seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Dann sah er an sich herunter und schaute mich wieder an.  
„Aber was ist so falsch an meiner Bekleidung? In Mittelerde...“  
Ich unterbrach ihn.  
„Okay, wir haben eine Menge Arbeit vor uns. Es tut mir sehr leid, dir das jetzt sagen zu müssen, aber in diesen Kleidern fällst du gleich auf. Wir sind hier nicht in Mittelerde und das sieht man mitunter auch an der Garderobe. Wir besorgen dir was Neues.“  
Nachdenklich betrachtete ich ihn.  
Mein Blick wurde geradezu magisch von den blauen Augen angezogen. Himmel, diese Elben.  
So würde ich nie auf die Idee kommen, was ich ganz sicher – ihr kennt doch das Gefühl, wenn ihr wisst, dass ihr etwas vergessen habt, aber nicht wisst, was es ist? Genau dieses Gefühl beschlich mich gerade in diesem Moment - vergessen hatte.  
Aber Nachdenken brachte ich in diesem Fall auch nicht viel, also gab ich es gleich auf.  
Um mit Legolas überhaupt shoppen gehen zu können, ohne dass uns ein ganzer Schwarm Mittelerdefans folgte und uns auch keine anderen Leute blöd anschauen würden, musste ich ihm unbedingt ein paar Klamotten von meinem Vater leihen.  
„Komm wir gehen ins Haus und versuchen dich einigermaßen 'normal' aussehen zu lassen.“ Mit diesen Worten zog ich ihn am Handgelenk durch den Garten. Vorbei an Hortensien und den geliebten Rosenstöcken meiner Mutter, erreichten wir die Terrasse und gingen, ich ein wenig hüpfend – so machte ich das immer – Legolas etwas zögerlich, die Treppe hinauf. Ich führte ihn durch die gläserne Terrassentüre auf der sich noch die Fingerabdrücke des letzten Besuches von dem kleinen Bruder meiner Freundin befanden – meine Mutter war nicht so ein Fan von Fenster putzen, solange man noch durchsehen konnte. Im Haus war es im Gegensatz zu der heißen Luft draußen angenehm kühl. Beim Gehen machte ich die typischen Geräusche nackter Füße auf Fliesen- und Parkettböden. Platsch, Platsch.  
„Heute Nacht kannst du bei uns bleiben. Meine Eltern sind nicht da.“ Sie hatten mir heute morgen, na ja morgen ist relativ, ich war erst um 11 Uhr aufgestanden, also für andere Leute eher Mittag, eine SMS geschickt, dass sie dort bei Freunden übernachten würden. Ehrlich gesagt wollt ich lieben nicht wissen, was sie am Starnberger See trieben.  
„Vielleicht kann ich meine Eltern morgen sogar davon überzeugen, dass du hier übernachten kannst und wenn ich bzw. du ganz viel Glück hast, kannst du hier womöglich für länger wohnen.“  
Er schaute mich überrascht an. Wir waren unbewusst im Treppenhaus mit dem Marmorboden stehengeblieben, der sich wie Eis an meinen Füßen anfühlte.  
Legolas stand direkt neben mir und sah mir schon wieder in die Augen. War das bei Elben so Sitte?  
Jedenfalls musste ich mein Hirn geradezu anschreien, damit es nicht den Geist aufgab. Das war ja schon fast Hypnose, was er da betrieb.  
Unsicher darüber, ob er es nicht irgendwie – ich konnte es mir zwar nicht vorstellen – falsch verstanden hatte, ergänzte ich lieber noch:  
„Ich dachte mir, du musst ja irgendwo schlafen und in unserem Garten kannst du ja schlecht schlafen.“ In Gedanken fügte ich noch 'wenn dich unsere Nachbarn sehen, weiß es am nächsten Morgen die ganze Gemeinde' hinzu.  
„Wie vorausschauend du bist, Eirene.“ Lustigerweise hörte sich meine Name aus seinem Mund zum ersten Mal nicht so schrecklich deplatziert an. Bei Menschen außer meinen Eltern war das nämlich immer so.  
Ich wusste, dass sich meine Eltern dabei schon etwas gedacht hatten - Eirene war die griechische Göttin des Friedens - trotzdem hatte ich mir nicht nur einmal gewünscht, sie hätten mir einen ganz normalen Vornamen gegeben.  
Aber das Kompliment, dass er in diesem Satz versteckt hatte, war nicht an mir vorbeigegangen. Mit Komplimenten konnte ich noch nie gut umgehen, ich war schlecht im Annehmen und jedes Mal wurde ich rot. So spürte ich auch dieses Mal das Blut in meine Wangen schießen. Normalerweise waren die Leute schon daran gewöhnt, dass ich alles immer bis zum Schluss durchplante. Deswegen arbeitete ich auch seit Jahren beim Dorffest mit.  
„Ich hatte mir um meine Schlafstätte noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Ihr habt .... Du hast ein wunderschönes Heim, nicht zu vergleichen mit den Häusern der Menschen aus Rohan und Gondor.“  
Er schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. Natürlich hatte er es nicht mit seinem Zuhause verglichen. Der Palast der Waldelben im Düsterwald war natürlich auch eine andere Größenordnung, da konnte man nur verlieren. Egal welche Villa man sein Eigen nannte.  
Und noch etwas war mir ins Auge gesprungen, vielleicht sollte ich ihn ein bisschen mit der modernen Sprache bekannt machen, er verwendete teilweise ein klein wenig eingestaubte Wörter.  
Dafür würde ich mir noch eine halbwegs plausible Erklärung einfallen lassen müssen. Ich schrieb das alles auf meine To-Do-Liste, die ich in Gedanken führte.  
Schon lange, noch im Garten hatte ich Legolas' Hand wieder losgelassen, als ich mich versichert hatte, dass er mir folgen würde.  
Ich konnte mir einfach nicht helfen, obwohl ich wusste, dass Legolas mindestens 2000 Jahren alt sein musste, wenn er nicht sogar noch älter war, behandelte ich ihn eher wie ein hilfloses Kind. Hilflos war er zwar schon, aber ein Kind konnte man ihn beim besten Willen nicht mehr nennen. Wahrscheinlich besaß er mehr Lebensweisheit als irgendein Menschen auf der Erde.  
Er unterbrach mich in meiner Grübelei.  
„Das Zimmer, in welches du mich führen willst, ist im ersten Stock?“  
Oh, Mist, ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit dumm rumstehen lassen.  
Als ich darauf nickte, ging er schnell die Treppe hinauf. Dabei waren seine Bewegungen von solcher Anmut und Eleganz, wie es einem Menschen fast unmöglich wäre. Wenn man wusste, dass es Elben gab, konnte man nicht abstreiten, dass er einer von ihnen war.  
Ich machte noch einen raschen Abstecher in die Küche und holte mir einen Jogurt und einen Löffel, man wollte ja schließlich nicht verhungern.  
Dann folgte ich Legolas die Treppe hinauf.  
Im Treppenhaus befand sich neben dem Aufgang ein großes Fenster dessen Fensterbrett meine Mutter mit allerlei Fotos von mir als Kind und in unzähligen Urlauben dekoriert hatte.  
Hoffentlich hatte der Elb das Bild von mir als Dreijährige im Italienurlaub nicht gesehen, Zeit genug hatte er ja gehabt.  
Es zeigte mich mit einer großen Sandburg, die ich mit meinem Vater gebaut hatte und ich hatte nur eine quietschbunte Kette an, eine weiße schon etwas sandige Capi auf und eine Schaufel in der Hand. Sonst nichts.  
Diese peinlichen Fotos aus der Kindheit sollten wirklich verboten werden.  
Am Treppenabsatz zum ersten Stock wartete Legolas mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Hast du dich in deinem eigenen Haus etwa verlaufen?“  
Er zog unterstützend noch eine perfekte Augenbraue hoch.

Innerlich seufzte ich, dieser Elb würde mich noch fertig machen, ich sah es schon auf mich zukommen.  
Als Erklärung hob ich nur den Joghurtbecher und den Löffel in die Höhe und hüpfte unter seinem Blick die letzte Stufe hoch.  
Ich ging an ihm vorbei und wollte gerade die Türe zum Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern öffnen, als mir eine Hand zuvorkam.  
Und die konnte natürlich nur von einem gewissen Prinzen hinter bzw. jetzt stand er neben mir, gehören. Ein bisschen überrumpelt sagte ich: „Danke.“  
Und betrat das Zimmer. Gut, ich hatte es kapiert, Legolas war ein vollendeter Gentleman, wie man ihn unter uns Menschen fast nicht mehr finden könnte, aber er hatte ja schließlich auch ein paar Jahrhunderte Zeit gehabt, es zu lernen, im Gegensatz zu den Menschen.  
Manchmal war ich wirklich froh darüber, dass meine Mutter auf ein akkurat aufgeräumtes Schlafzimmer bestand – man hatte zwar selten Gäste dort, aber heute hätte ich sie dafür umarmen können. Solche Ordnung herrschte in meinem Zimmer überhaupt nicht. Dort gab es nur das reine Chaos.  
Das müsste ich heute irgendwann, am besten bevor Legolas einen Fuß hinein setzte, unbemerkt beseitigen. Ich wollte schließlich einen guten ersten Eindruck bei dem Elben hinterlassen und nicht wie ein Messie dastehen.  
So einen Elbenprinz im Chaos zu empfangen war halt doch nicht ganz angebracht.  
Meinen Joghurt stellte ich im Vorbeigehen auf dem Nachtkästchen meiner Mutter ab und ging zielstrebig auf die Kleiderschränke zu.  
Immerhin dachte ich auch daran, Legolas auf dem Doppelbett einem Platz anzubieten, noch einmal blöd rumstehen lassen wollte ich ihn dann doch nicht.  
Vor dem Schrank stand ich nun etwas unschlüssig; welcher war jetzt der von meinem Vater? Ich machte die erstbeste Türe vor mir auf.  
Und es quollen die Kleider meiner Mutter hervor.  
Das war er also sicherlich nicht. Ist ja auch schon mal was. Arbeiten wir mit dem Ausschlussprinzip.  
In meinem Kopf machte sich ein Bild breit. Legolas wie er ein Ballkleid anhatte.  
Was zum ?! Blöde Fantasie. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um das Bild so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden.  
Man sollte wirklich Schildchen an die Schränke kleben, wem sie gehören und armen Leuten wie mir so ein Kopfkino ersparen. Unmöglich ist sowas.  
Ich versuchte mein Glück an der nächsten Schranktüre und siehe da, mir schauten die Jeans meines Vaters entgegen. Das war schon viel besser.  
Jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass mein Dad und Legolas auch so halbwegs die gleiche Größe hatten. Ich hatte da kein Gefühl für, meine Freundin sagte immer ich müsste mir mal ein Augenmaß zulegen. Oder eine App dafür.  
Lustig, als ob es sowas geben würde.  
Die erstbeste Hose nehmend und sie dem Elb zuwerfend, mit meiner nicht vorhandenen Begabung, sagte ich: „Probier die mal an.“  
Legolas schenkte mir ein Grinsen und machte sich ans Auskleiden, nachdem er das Kleidungsstück aufs Bett gelegt hatte.  
Mein Gehirn brauchte einen kleinen Moment um die Situation zu begreifen, dann wurde ich schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag (!) knallrot und drehte mich, so schnell ich konnte, mit dem Rücken zu Legolas.  
Ich glaubte, dass mit dem hilflosen Kind und so von vorhin nehme ich wieder zurück. Auch wenn er höchstens wie 25 und dabei so unschuldig wie man es fast nicht glauben konnte aussah, er hatte es meiner Meinung nach faustdick hinter seinen spitzen Ohren.  
Ich trat zum Fenster, man hatte von hier einen wunderbaren Blick über unseren Garten.  
Einer unserer Nachbarn versuchte schon wieder über unsere Hecke zu schauen. (Er hatte es erst gestern versucht, als mein Vater probiert hatte eine Liege für meine Mutter aufzubauen – das war echt lustig gewesen. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, war an den Sonnenschirm gestoßen und der war mit einem Krachen auf die Liege gefallen. Meine Mutter beschloss daraufhin bei solchen Sachen nie wieder meinen Vater um Hilfe zu bitten, sondern es selbst zu machen. Ich stand nur daneben und hab unter einem bösen Blick meines Vaters gelacht.)  
Das gab es doch nicht. Diese neugierigen Leute.  
Immerhin hatte anscheinend keiner Legolas gesehen, denn wie ich sie kannte, wäre derjenige schon klingelnd an der Türe gestanden.  
Ist doch auch schon was.  
Was machte Legolas eigentlich so lange? War er etwa eingeschlafen?  
„Bist du fertig?“, fragte ich vorsichtig. Langsam wurde mir das Fenster etwas langweilig.  
Als keine Antwort kam, warf ich neugierig einen Blick über meine Schulter. Ich traute meinen Augen kaum.  
Da stand Legolas neben dem Bett.  
Er schlief nicht.  
Er war auch nicht nackt! Was denkt ihr denn?  
Zumindest nicht ganz. Nur halb.  
Die Jeans hatte er angezogen und erwartungsgemäß passte sie ihm natürlich nicht perfekt. Der Prinz war halt doch dünner als mein Vater und hatte vielleicht auch eine andere Figur. Ich würde ihm noch einen Gürtel heraussuchen müssen. Dabei kannte ich mich hier ja auch so gut aus, wie man ja schon gemerkt hat.  
Nebenbei bemerkt, Elben hatten anscheinend das große Glück selbst in den schrecklichsten Klamotten noch atemberaubend schön auszusehen – das war mir schon öfters aufgefallen, aber damit wollte ich nicht sagen, dass die Hose meines Vaters hässlich aussah, dem war nämlich nicht so.  
Irgendwo musste er doch mal nicht ganz perfekt sein oder?  
Sein langes blondes Haar hing ihm ein bisschen verwirrt auf die Brust. Jep, sein Oberkörper war frei. Und wie toll der war. Ich musste mich förmlich zwingen, nicht zu sabbern.  
Man denkt ja immer... keine Ahnung, was man denkt.  
Jedenfalls hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Elben einen Oberkörper wie ein Model haben. Weiß auch nicht warum, vielleicht, weil man sie immer nur komplett angezogen sieht? Na egal.  
Seine Muskeln waren wohldefiniert und schlank und wölbten sich unter einer blassen in einem leichten Goldton schimmernden Haut.  
Makellos, nicht eine einzige Narbe war auf seinem Körper zu finden.  
Und natürlich ein straffer Bauch mit – der Traum eines jeden weiblichen Wesens – einem angedeuteten Sixpack.  
Er wirkte schlank und grazil, aber wie ich wusste hatte er auch noch eine andere Seite, die eines Kriegers.  
Als er auch noch den Kopf drehte, er hatte bis jetzt zum Schrank geschaut, und mich seine eisblauen Augen trafen, wäre es wahrscheinlich um mich geschehen gewesen, hätte nicht der schelmische Blick darin gelegen. Ich erholte mich von meinem Starren und widerstand dem Drang, ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf zu werfen.  
Das brauchte er erst gar nicht anfangen.  
Ich kramte weiter in den Schränken bis ich nach den Socken, den Röcken und den Krawatten auch noch die T-Shirts meines Vaters fand.  
Entscheiden war noch nie meine Stärke gewesen, also überließ ich Legolas die Wahl zwischen einem grünen T-Shirt mit irgendeinem Schriftzug darauf und einem weißem mit dem Logo eines Hotels – aus einem unserer Urlaube, in jenem Jahr ist es, glaube ich, nach Gran Canaria gegangen.  
Im Prinzip hätte ich es mir gleich denken können, welches er wählte.  
Jedenfalls dachte ich mir das, als seine Hand zu dem Grünen wanderte. Waldelb und so.  
Weiß würde ihm bei seiner hellen Erscheinung eh nicht stehen, wobei das wahrscheinlich relativ egal war. Der Vertreter der Ich-kann-alles-tragen-und-sehe-toll-aus kann auch einen Kartoffelsack tragen...  
Ein wenig schade war es ja schon, diesen tollen Körper unter der Kleidung zu verstecken...  
Schluss. Aus. Ende. Jetzt wird nicht mehr geträumt oder geschwärmt oder was auch sonst, ermahnte ich mich.  
Ich kramte aus einem der Schränke auch noch einen Gürtel hervor und gab ihn dem Elb.  
Ich betrachtete ihn ohne in seine Augen zu schauen. Irgendwas...  
Sag mal bilde ich mir das nur ein oder kam der immer näher? Nee, er bewegte sich nicht, stellte ich mit einem Blick auf seine Füße fest. Shit, das war ja ich!  
Diese Verräter von Füßen.  
Ohne ihnen auch nur im Geringsten etwas in der Art gesagt zu haben, machten sie es.  
Aber vielleicht war das gar nicht so schlecht … vielleicht würde mir, wenn ich Legolas genauer betrachten konnte endlich einfallen, was schon so lange (na ja, seit einer halben Stunde) in den hintersten Ecken meines Kopfes kauerte und sich vor mir versteckte.  
Probieren geht über studieren. Jedenfalls sagt man das.  
Als ich etwa noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt war, beschloss ich nicht mehr weiter zu gehen, sondern stehen zu bleiben.  
Sein Blick war mir die ganze Zeit neugierig gefolgt und so blickte ich als ich aufschaute in diese unglaublichen Augen. Nein, ich hatte etwas zu tun.  
Ich betrachtete das ganze Gesicht und just in diesem Moment fiel es mir endlich ein. Eigentlich hätte ich auch schon früher darauf kommen können.  
Irgendetwas musste ich noch mit seinen Haaren machen.  
Sie waren einfach – ich wusste nicht wie ich es besser ausdrücken sollte – zu elbisch.  
„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch deine Frisur anpassen.“ Ich überlegte kurz. „Eigentlich wäre es wohl das Schlaueste, wenn du kürzere Haare hättest wie die Meisten hier.“  
Den Protest erwartete ich geradezu. Es überraschte mich also zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders, als ein kein Widerspruch duldendes „Nein!“ über Legolas' Lippen kam. Er hatte also verstanden, worauf ich hinaus gewollt hatte.  
„Hmm...“ Ich zog ihn vor den Spiegel.  
„Entflechten wir zuerst deine Haare. Darf ich?“  
„Warte ich helfe dir.“ Seine Hände hatten schnell die Befestigung gelöst, welche die Haare zusammen hielt. Das Entflechten ging recht rasch.  
Legolas war schneller als ich und löste auch noch das Band, das die obere Partie der Haare aus seinem Gesicht hielt. Gedankenverloren fuhr ich fort. Seine Haare waren seidig und glänzten im hereinfallenden Sonnenlicht.  
Ich streifte mit meiner Hand unabsichtlich sein Ohr.  
Er sog scharf die Luft ein und begegnete meinem Blick im Spiegel.  
„Die Ohren eines Elben sind sehr empfindlich“, erklärte er sanft als ich ihn nahezu geschockt ansah.  
Gut, das hatte ich noch nicht gewusst. Aber es brachte mich auf eine weitere Schwierigkeit. Wie sollte man Elbenohren verstecken?  
Okay, diese waren ja noch recht unauffällig im Vergleich zu manchen im Film, doch das Problem blieb. „Tut mir leid.“  
„Du konntest es nicht wissen.“  
„Ähm, irgendwie müssen wir deine Ohren verstecken.“  
„Solange du sie nicht abschneiden willst.“ Ich lächelte. „Nein.“  
Mir kam eine Idee. „Warte hier kurz.“ Ich sauste so schnell ich konnte in mein Zimmer. Dort hatte ich noch eine unbenutzte Haarbürste, schnappte sie mir und bevor sich Legolas auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen konnte war ich schon wieder bei ihm. Bei der Gelegenheit war ich auch zur Haustür gelaufen und hatte den Bogen, den Legolas auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte bei der Garderobe auf die Kommode gelegt. Er würde ihn hier sowieso nicht brauchen.  
„Ich denke, bei offenen Haaren sieht man die Ohren nicht. Lass es uns ausprobieren.“  
Legolas machte eine unglückliches Miene, ein paar Strähnen hingen ihm schon ins Gesicht.  
„Was meinst du, warum wir Elben uns die Haare flechten? Wir hassen es, wenn uns alles ins Gesicht hängt. Ob im Kampf oder sei es auch nur im Alltag.“ Da könnte man sich doch nun ernsthaft fragen, warum diese Elben dann lange Haare brauchten, oder?  
„Tja, du hast die langen Haare und willst sie behalten. Wer schön sein will muss leiden.“  
Legolas seufzte. „Gib mir bitte die Haarbürste.“ Er streckte die Hand in meine Richtung aus.  
Innerlich jubelte ich ausgelassen über den Triumph, aber das ließ ich mir natürlich schlau wie ich war nicht nach außen hin anmerken. „Gerne, mein Prinz“, antwortend legte ich sie in seine Hand. Ein bisschen Necken musste sein.  
Während er sich kämmte und sich einen Scheitel zog – irgendwie hatte fast kein Elb einen Scheitel, das war mir wenigstens in der Hobbit aufgefallen – sagte er mehr zu sich selbst: „Dafür muss es doch eine weitaus bessere Lösung geben.“  
Die gab es sicherlich, allerdings fehlten mir im Moment ein bisschen die Ideen dazu.  
Schließlich war der Elb endlich fertig und ich staunte darüber wie lange er doch gebracht hatte seine Haare zu kämmen.  
Das Ergebnis war … vorzeigbar. Wie ein Mensch sah er meiner Meinung nicht unbedingt aus, aber weniger elbenhaft. Man würde ihn wahrscheinlich für ein Model halten. Aber damit konnte ich leben.  
„Da du aktuell einigermaßen normal aussiehst … darfst du mir jetzt erst mal beim Joghurt essen zusehen.“ Ich angelte mir den Becher vom Nachtkästchen und fing an den Inhalt zu essen, ohne auch nur ein wenig auf Legolas zu achten.  
„Du bist reichlich respektlos, du könntest wahrhaft mit Gimli verwandt sein.“  
„Du vergleichst mich mit einem Zwerg?!“  
„Nein, nur deinen Charakter.“  
„Na, danke.“ Offensichtlich war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass ich Gimli von seinem Standpunkt aus, dass ich nichts über Mittelerde wusste, gar nicht kennen und noch viel weniger wissen konnte, dass er ein Zwerg war. In Zukunft müsste ich da ein bisschen aufpassen müssen, ich hatte nicht vor ihm zu erzählen, dass er ein Produkt der Fantasie eines Mannes namens J.R.R. Tolkien war.  
Ich ging einfach mal davon aus, dass der Prinz sich schon melden würde wenn er Hunger hatte, immerhin war er alt genug.  
Scherz am Rande.  
Als ich den Joghurt verputzt hatte, stand ich auf und ging zur Tür. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um als Legolas sitzen blieb.  
„Komm, jetzt gehen wir shoppen.“  
Er schaut mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Na, wir kaufen dir ein paar Kleider.“ Seine Sprache hatte auch mich abgefärbt. Hilfe.  
„Ich hole soeben mal meinen Bogen. Wo hast du ihn denn gelassen?“  
Der lag unten in der Garderobe, aber ich schaute ihn nur baff an.  
„Da gibt es keine Orks.“  
„Irrst du da nicht?“  
„Ich schwöre es dir.“  
Oh, mein Gott, wofür wollte man mich eigentlich bestrafen?


	3. Gemeinsame Zeit beim Shoppen

(Lustigerweise wusste keiner von und beiden, worauf er sich mit diesem Vorhaben einließ.)  
Ich hatte Legolas gesagt, dass er schon mal zur Türe gehen konnte, er würde sie schon alleine finden.  
Derweil stand ich in meinem Zimmer.  
Pardon, das hätte es wohl nicht getroffen, ich lag in meinem Zimmer auf dem Boden und suchte nach der verflixten Tasche, die sich gerade vor mir versteckte und die ich unter dem Bett vermutete.  
Nachdem ich bis zu den Armen unter meinem Bett verschwunden war und etwas herum gewühlt hatte, sah ich die Tasche und zog sie an dem Henkel hervor. Sie war ein bisschen staubig, aber nichts, was sich nicht mit ein bisschen abklopfen und zupfen lösen ließ.  
Ich schmiss schnell meinen Geldbeutel, einen Regenschirm, Taschentücher und meinen MP3-Player in die Tasche und stellte mich noch einmal vor den Spiegel. Ich hatte nun einen Jeansrock und ein blaugrünes T-Shirt an. Geduldig versuchte ich meine Haare, die nach allen Richtungen abstanden wieder einigermaßen normal aussehen lassen.  
Guter Witz, das ging wahrscheinlich auch in fünf Stunden nicht.  
Mit einem letzten Blick in mein Zimmer, es lagen überall Bücher ausgeschlagen da und ein paar Zettel flatterten durch die Gegend, huschte ich die Treppe hinunter. Ich erwischte Legolas, wie er vor dem Spiegel der Garderobe stand und als er meine Schritte bemerkte, sich rasch davon entfernte. Er hatte an seinen Haaren herum gezupft.  
„Wehe, du streichst dir auch nur einmal eine Strähne hinter dein spitzes Ohr...“, setzte ich an, wurde aber von einem „Wie es dir beliebt.“ unterbrochen.  
Dann fiel seine Blick auf die Ablage und er entdeckte den verdammten Bogen. Mist. Ich hätte ihn woanders hinlegen sollen.  
Schneller als ich schauen konnte, hatte sich der Elbe schon den Bogen geschnappt und in der Hand. Mist, die waren ja doch etwas fixer als wir Menschen.  
„Mir scheint, wir sollten lieber etwas zur Verteidigung mitnehmen.“  
Langsam nervte mich seine Vorsicht doch ein bisschen, obwohl ich ja wusste, dass man sich in Mittelerde immer vor Orks oder Spinnen in Acht nehmen musste, aber wir waren hier in einer Kleinstadt auf der Erde. Hier gab's noch nicht mal Morde. Geschweige denn Riesenspinnen.  
„Wenn ich dir es doch sage. Es gibt weder Orks noch Spinnen oder sonst irgendeine Kreatur, die auf uns losgeht.“  
Unter seinem ein wenig misstrauischen Blick legte ich meine Finger auf den Bogen und entwand ihn ihm langsam. Mir war klar, wenn er seine Waffe hätte wirklich behalten wollen, hätte ich sie Legolas nicht abnehmen können, dafür war er zu stark und ich zu schwach.  
Oder zu menschlich, wie man es sah.  
Ich legte das Gerät wieder zurück auf die Kommode, griff in die Schlüsselschale und holte meinen eigenen Hausschlüssel heraus.  
Man konnte ihn leicht an dem Herr der Ringe Anhänger erkennen. Einer meiner Freunde hatte ihn mir einmal zu Geburtstag geschenkt.  
Moment... Herr der Ringe Schlüsselanhänger?  
Verdammt.  
Ich fummelte hektisch daran herum. Dieses blöde Ding ging einfach nicht von dem Schlüssel ab. Deprimiert schmiss ich den Bund zurück in die Schale und holte mir den von meiner Mutter heraus. Da hing jetzt zwar ein Foto von mir als zehnjährige mit einer Zahnlücke dran und einem fetten Grinsen dran, aber man konnte es auch schlimmer treffen.  
Legolas hatte das zum Glück nicht bemerkt, er war von irgendwas abgelenkt gewesen.  
Ganz fasziniert schaute er die Topfpflanze an, die auf einem Tischchen zwischen der Türe zum Wohnzimmer und dem Esszimmer stand.  
Ich folgte seinem Blick und ohne den seinen von dem Objekt der Bewunderung zu lenken, vertraute er mir an: „So eine Pflanze gibt es in ganz Mittelerde nicht. Sie ist wunderschön.“  
„Bei dir gibt es keine Orchideen? Wie schade sie sind echt schön, du hast Recht.“ Und diese hier war ganz sicher nicht durch meine Pflege so groß geworden, ich hatte eher die gegenteilige Wirkung auf Pflanzen.  
Den grünen Daumen hatte ich leider nicht von meiner Mutter geerbt.  
Dafür hatte ich meine Unfähigkeit für Technik bekommen.  
Toller Tausch...  
„Können wir gehen oder willst du die Orchidee noch ein bisschen anstarren?“ Auf meine Züge schlich sich ein Grinsen.  
„Du kannst sie auch gerne mitnehmen.“ Ich zwinkerte ihm kurz zu.  
„Ich denke, das letzte Angebot schlage ich dankend aus. Behandelst du deine Gäste immer so herzlich?“ In seinen blauen Augen glitzerte es und er lachte. Ein sehr sympathisches Lachen.  
„Nur mit denen, die ihrerseits angefangen haben.“  
„Willst du mir das etwa unterstellen?“ Er hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Nein, ich doch nicht.“ Ich wollte die Türe öffnen, doch Legolas kam mir zuvor und hielt sie für mich auf.  
„Die Dame zuerst.“ Na klar, ich und Dame, dann konnte er gleich Elefanten mit Mäusen vergleichen. Ich unterdrückte ein Kichern.  
Der Prinz war ja besser als jeder Komiker. Er meinte wohl 'Ladys first', aber Englisch konnte er logischerweise nicht.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es den Spruch auch in Mittelerde gibt.“  
„Natürlich. Denkst du vielleicht dort gibt es keine Manieren?“ Ich ließ die Frage mal so im Raum stehen. Nein, das glaubte ich nicht, denn mindestens die Elben waren kultiviert und die Menschen und Zwerge bestimmt auch, auf ihre Weise.  
Ich machte mir eher Gedanken um die Manieren auf der Erde. Die gingen langsam, jedenfalls meiner Meinung nach, den Bach runter.  
Man bekam die Tür zum Klassenraum direkt vor der Nase zugeschmissen, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen.  
Bevor ich durch die Tür ging, schaute ich Legolas noch einmal an und dankte ihm für sein Zuvorkommen.  
Dann waren wir beide aus dem Haus und spazierten den kleinen Kiesweg zu unserem Gartentor entlang. Dabei lief der Prinz ein paar Schritte hinter mir, immerhin wusste er ja nicht, wo es hinging, und verlaufen wollte sich der Elb unter meinen Augen anscheinend nicht.  
Mir schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln ins Gesicht.  
Am Gartentor angekommen wartete ich schon darauf, dass mir der liebe Prinz wieder das Tor öffnete.  
Doch da wartete ich nun und wartete.  
Fing er jetzt auch schon so an wie meine Klassenkameraden? In dem Fall hatte die Erde wirklich einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn.  
Naja, selbst ist die Frau. Ich seufzte und öffnete selbst das Tor und ging hindurch. Ich hielt es weiter auf, dass auch noch Legolas hindurchgehen konnte.  
Ich wartete.  
Und wartete. Beim Umdrehen sah ich Legolas erstarrt auf halber Strecke auf dem Kiesweg stehen.  
Das erklärte so einiges.  
Wenn er so weitermachte, waren mir morgen noch nicht bei den Geschäften.  
Ich schaute in die Richtung, in welche seine aufgerissenen Augen blickten.  
Ein Auto.  
Na und?  
Ich brauchte einige Zeit bis ich das Problem verstand.  
Die gab es ja nicht in Mittelerde.  
Ich Dummchen!  
Dort benutzte man ja die umweltfreundlichere Alternative – Pferde -, vielleicht lag es aber auch an dem mangelnden technischen Fortschritt als an dem Umweltbewusstsein... ja, wie sollte ich ihm das jetzt erklären?  
Allerdings meinte es das Schicksal mal wieder nicht gut mit mir.  
Nicht dass parkende Autos genug wären, es musste auch noch eines vorbeifahren. Ich seufzte.  
Das war zu viel für den Elben.  
Er erwachte aus seiner Starre und sprang über das Gartentor. Wozu waren nochmal Türen da? Ah ja richtig, zum Hindurchgehen.  
Der Prinz rannte in einem Affenzahn auf das Auto und die Straße zu.  
Geistesgegenwärtig konnte ich ihn an seinem Arm erwischen und mit meinem kompletten Körpereinsatz soweit bremsen, dass er wenigstens auf dem Bürgersteig stehen blieb.  
Das Auto fuhr vorbei und der Fahrer schaute uns verwirrt und etwas überrascht an. Zum Glück war das keine der Personen, die in meiner Straße wohnten oder mich kannten. Das hätte nämlich in einer Katastrophe geendet.  
Erleichtert atmete ich auf.  
War doch alles gut gegangen. Legolas war nicht von einem Auto überfahren worden und aufgeflogen waren wir auch nicht.  
Allerdings interessierte es mich schon, warum er ausgerechnet auf das Gefährt zu gerannt war.  
Ich weiß nicht, aber würde man nicht eher wegrennen?  
Legolas sah immer noch durch den Wind und etwas überfordert aus.  
„Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Das ist bloß ein Auto. Es tut dir nichts.“  
Er machte den Mund auf und wieder zu. Das sah an dem Elben schon etwas komisch aus.  
„Bei dir gibt es doch Pferdewagen in Mittelerde, oder?“  
Der Elb nickte widerstrebend.  
„Bei uns hat man das weiterentwickelt, wir haben die Pferde durch Technik ersetzt, also mit etwas was wir erfunden haben und es bei dir in Mittelerde noch nicht gibt.“  
Oh Gott, konnte ich schlecht erklären! Na, Physik und dieses Motoren- und Technikzeug waren noch nie meine Aushängeschild gewesen.  
„Auf gut deutsch, es ist die entwickeltere Form eines Pferdes, ist aber kein lebendiges Wesen.“ Den letzten Teil des Satzes fügte ich auch nur hinzu, weil ich mir in dem Moment Legolas vorstellte, wie er mit einer Karotte versuchte ein Auto zu füttern.  
Als nächstes ploppten Autos in Ställen vor meinem geistigen Auge auf, gefolgt von welchen, die Sättel auf den Dächern hatten und mit denen Menschen ritten.  
Ich hab einfach zuviel Fantasie.  
Aufgrund seines Gesichtsausdrucks war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob er diese Erklärung akzeptieren und verstehen würde. Zur Sicherheit schaute ich ihm in die Augen.  
„Dann ist es wohl so.“ Na, ganz überzeugt klang das ja noch nicht... Aber ich hatte ja Zeit.  
Und der Elb hatte noch mehr wie ich. Ich würde es ihm bei Zeiten und wenn ich mehr wusste, mal genauer erklären.  
Aber nun stellte sich mir eine viel wichtigere andere Frage.  
„Warum bist du auf das Auto zu gerannt?“  
„Weshalb nicht?“ Dafür fielen mir genügend Grunde ein.  
„Soweit ich weiß, können Elben durch Verletzungen sterben wie wir Menschen auch. Und dir muss noch klar sein, wenn du von einem Pferd überrannt wirst, du auch sterben kannst?  
Genauso, sogar noch schlimmer, verhält es sich bei Autos. Du wirst es wahrscheinlich nicht überleben, wenn du überfahren wirst, Legolas.“  
„Du unterschätzt uns Elben, denke ich, aber ich werde mich natürlich daran halten, wie du es wünschst. Ich dachte, auch wenn ich nun weiß, dass es falsch war, dass das – wie nennst du es? - …. Auto irgendeine neue Teufelei von Saruman oder Sauron war. Ich wollte dich vor ihm beschützen. Glaub mir, ich wäre nicht umgekommen“, er lächelte mich bei den letzten Worten warm an.  
„Na wenn das so ist, warum habe ich dich dann zurückgehalten?“  
„Augenscheinlich hast du Angst um meine Wenigkeit.“  
„Nur in deinen Träumen.“ Was bildete sich dieser Elb eigentlich ein? Nur weil ich ihn nicht sterben sehen wollte. Das war ich Mittelerde immerhin schuldig.  
Mit dem Satz ging ich an ihm vorbei in Richtung der Ortsmitte, wo auch ein paar Klamottengeschäfte waren.  
Weitere Kulturschocks wollte ich vermeiden. Nicht nur wegen Legolas, sondern auch meiner Nerven wegen.  
Wir kamen an die nächste Kreuzung, zum Glück gab es dort keine Ampel nur einen Zebrastreifen. Den konnte man wenigstens noch gut erklären, wenn der Bedarf dafür bestand.  
Eine Frau lief in ihr Smartphone vertieft über die Straße, wir befanden uns noch immer im Wohngebiet, also kam hier höchst selten ein Auto vorbei und das wusste auch jeder.  
Ich besah mir die Frau genauer, sie kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor.  
Mist, das war eine Nachbarin von mir. Verdammt.  
Was machte ich jetzt?  
Wenn sie mich sah, konnte ich einpacken.  
Dann würde es mehr Gerüchte geben als ich zählen konnte.  
Dass ich zum Beispiel von ihm schwanger war oder so etwas in der Art.  
Ich wollte es lieber nicht ausprobieren.  
Hektisch hielt ich nach einer Möglichkeit zum Abtauchen Ausschau.  
Ein Zaun.  
Nein.  
Eine Mülltonne.  
Nein.  
Ein Einfahrt mit einem abgestellten Auto.  
Bingo.  
Ich rannte dorthin, zog Legolas am Arm mit und verschanzte mich hinter dem KFZ. Der Elb stand immer noch aufrecht da. Himmel!  
Ich warf mich auf ihn – mir fiel einfach nichts anderes ein - , nachdem ich aufgestanden war und wir beide gingen zu Boden.  
„Bei den Valar! Eirene!“  
„Shhhht.“ Ich widerstand dem Drang Legolas den Mund zuzuhalten.  
„Dürfte ich erfahren, vor was wir uns verstecken? Ich sah keine Gefahr“, fuhr er im Flüsterton fort.  
„Meine Nachbarin darf uns nicht sehen!“  
„Ich verstehe.“  
Hatte er es wirklich verstanden?  
Noch bevor ich fragen konnte, ob er im Düsterwald auch nervige Nachbarn hatte, rauschte die Klatschtante an unserem Versteck vorbei.  
Sie hatte uns nicht gesehen.  
Ich atmete erleichtert aus.  
Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich diesen kurzen Moment die Luft angehalten hatte.  
Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen.  
Ein Hoch auf Smartphones und ihren Suchtfaktor.  
Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass ich auf Legolas lag.  
Ich spürte mein Gesicht heiß werden.  
Diesen dämlichen Hormone oder was auch immer dafür zuständig war.  
Legolas lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und hatte seine Hände an meine Taille gelegt. Wahrscheinlich um mich vorhin aufzufangen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, und den harten Aufprall zu dämpfen.  
Wir lagen Bauch an Bauch und schon wieder traf mich der Blick aus diesen strahlend blauen Augen. Er riss mich mit in die Tiefen dieses blauen Ozeans und hielt mich dort gefangen.  
Sein Atem strich warm an meinem Gesicht entlang.

Erst das Kläffen eines Hundes vom Nachbargrundstück holte mich aus der Starre zurück. Etwas unbeholfen und nicht halb so elegant wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, legte ich die Hände auf beiden Seiten neben Legolas' Körper auf den Boden und kam mit einem kleinen Schwanken wieder auf die Beine.  
Die Hände von dem Elb rutschten dabei nach und nach von meinem Körper. Ob ich das jetzt gut oder traurig fand konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Ich war ein klein wenig durcheinander.  
Der Prinz stand neben mir mit einer weitaus fließenderen Bewegung als meiner auf.  
„Dass du mir nach einer solch kurzen Zeit bereits in die Arme fällst, hätte ich niemals gedacht.“  
Zur Strafe für dieses Kommentar gab ich ihm einen Knuff in die Seite. Das waren besondere Umstände gewesen.  
Alle schwärmerischen Gefühle, die vorhin hervorgekrochen waren, hatte sich bei diesem Satz in Luft aufgelöst. Wenn der Elb so davon dachte und es sogar noch in Lächerliche zog, konnte ich damit auch gut leben.  
Ich wandte mich mich wieder dem Gehweg zu und war schon einige Meter gegangen, als ich mich umdrehte und sah, dass Legolas noch nicht einen Schritt getan hatte.  
„Los, wir wollen heute noch ankommen, nicht erst morgen.“  
Endlich machte er Anstalten weiter zu gehen.

Den restlichen Weg schafften wir sogar ohne nennenswerte Hindernisse. Einzig und allein ein paar Entdeckungen unserer Tier- und Pflanzenwelt seitens Legolas hielten uns auf.  
Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie im Leben so lange für diesen Weg gebraucht.  
Verstohlen lugte ich auf meine Armbanduhr. Eine halbe Stunde?!?  
Sonst brauchte ich höchstens ( und in besonderen Situationen, z. B. mit hochhackigen Schuhen) 10 Minuten für die gleiche Strecke.

Da standen wir nun endlich vor dem Geschäft. Als ich die Türe aufdrückte und Legolas am Arm hinter mir herzog, bimmelte ein kleines Glöckchen und zeigte der Verkäuferin hinter der Kasse Kundschaft an.  
Sie war relativ jung und hatte blonde glatte Haare bis zu Bauch.  
Eigentlich dachte ich ja in den Klamottenläden für Männer würden Männer auch als Verkäufer arbeiten. Ich hatte mich schon gefreut.  
Offensichtlich hatte ich mich zumindest bei diesem hier geirrt.  
Der ein wenig gelangweilte Geschichtsausdruck der Verkäuferin verschwand just in dem Moment, da sie Legolas sah. Es war faszinierend zu beobachten.  
An die Stelle trat ein wie sie wohl dachte, bezauberndes Lächeln, was meiner Meinung nach einfach nur dämlich aussah. Sie überschlug sich förmlich zu uns zu kommen.  
„Herzlich Willkommen. Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes? Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?“, flötete sie, als sie direkt vor uns stand.  
Dabei schaute sie allerdings den Elb an, nicht mich.  
Danke auch.  
Ich ergriff trotzdem das Wort, bevor Legolas noch etwas sagen konnte, was mit altertümlich anmutenden Ausdrücken gespickt war.  
„Wir suchen ein paar Klamotten für Leg...“, ich schaute ihn kurz von der Seite an.  
Meine Güte, ich konnte doch nicht den Elbennamen benutzen. Ich runzelte die Stirn und überlegte schnell – Elb sowie Verkäuferin konnte das nicht sehen, die waren zu sehr mit Anstarren beschäftigt. Die Verkäuferin Legolas und er den ganzen Laden.  
„... für Leo.“ Ich hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ergattert. Sie hob die Augenbrauen und sah kurz zu mir, bis ihr Blick wieder zu dem Prinzen huschte.  
„Natürlich eine Kurzform.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„So ist es, ja.“ Zum Glück bemerkte die Verkäuferin die etwas unmoderne Sprache nicht, zu gefangen war sie von der Erscheinung ihres Gegenübers.  
Ich stand übrigens immer noch am Rand.  
Er bedachte mich mit einem bösen Blick. Was konnte ich dafür, dass er einen so unkonventionellen und elbischen Namen hatte?  
Die Übersetzung konnte ich ja auch schlecht nehmen. Grünblatt. Das wäre noch dämlicher.  
Ich räusperte mich, wir hatten schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.  
Die Verkäuferin rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen los und durchwühlte ein paar Ständer und Stapel von Klamotten. Flux war sie dann wieder da.  
Sie richtete ihr Worte wieder an Legolas.  
„Wenn sie mir bitte zu den Umkleidekabinen folgen wollen.“  
Legolas nickte und ging ihr hinterher.  
Ich lief ihnen hinterher, so leicht würden sie mich nicht loswerden.  
Wir waren in dem hinteren Teil des Geschäfts, neben dem Kabinen hing ein riesiger Spiegel an der Wand.  
Die Angestellte blieb stehen und schaute auffordernd zu dem Elben, der nahm das erste Mal nach 5 Minuten wieder Notiz von mir und sah mich entschuldigend und fragend an. Es lag einen unausgesprochene Frage in seinem Blick, 'was soll ich jetzt machen?'.  
Ich bewegte mit einem leisen Lächeln über sein Unwissen meinen Kopf in Richtung einer Kabine. Immerhin war ihm aufgefallen, dass er mich vergessen hatte. Manchen Leuten, die ich zufällig kenne, wäre das noch nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen.  
Ich zog den Vorhang schnell zu und raunte dabei in seine Richtung, „Probiere die Klamotten an und komm raus und zeig mir und der Verkäuferin, wie du darin aussiehst.“  
Während sich der Elb umkleidete, wartete ich neben der Frau auf einem der Sofas, die in dem Umkleidebereich des Geschäfts aufgestellt waren.  
„Ist das Ihr Freund?“ Warum interessierte sie sich eigentlich dafür? Das war ja wohl Privatsache.  
Aber ich wollte sie auch nicht in der falschen Annahme lassen. Besser gesagt, ich hatte es schon gesagt, bevor ich richtig darüber nachdenken konnte.  
„Definitiv nicht.“  
„Also ist er Single?“ Jetzt war es auch schon egal, diese Verkäuferin war aber auch hartnäckig.  
„Das heißt das dann wohl zwangsläufig.“ Das war zwar so nicht richtig, aber die Verkäuferin ging mir auf den Geist.  
Ich mag Frauen nicht, die sich immer den nächstbesten Mann krallen.  
Dieses Verhalten kommt so schrecklich verzweifelt rüber.  
Ihre Augen blitzten. Jetzt hatte ich ein bisschen Mitleid mit Legolas. Sie hatte ihre Beute gefunden.  
Doch bevor sie irgendetwas machen konnte, klingelte es an der Ladentüre. Sie schaute hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem geschlossenem Vorhang der Kabine und dem Laden hin und her. Schließlich gewann der neue Kunde und als er auch in mein Sichtfeld trat, verstand ich den Grund.  
Er sah gut aus, besaß zwar nicht so eine ätherische Schönheit und hatte braune Haare im Vergleich zu den Blonden des Elbes, dennoch war er eines Blickes wert. Oder auch mehreren.  
In dem Moment hörte ich ein Rascheln hinter meinem Rücken und drehte mich auf alles gefasst um.  
Gut, auf das war ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen.  
Die lange Jeans und das strahlend blaue T-Shirt passte wie angegossen, wobei das Oberteil seine wunderbar blauen Augen noch mehr hervorhob. Die Lederjacke, die er darüber trug, verpasste ihm etwas Wildes und Kriegerisches und bildete einen Kontrast zu seinem etwas unsicheren Blick, den er sicherlich wegen der ungewohnten Kleidung hatte.  
Man konnte es nicht anders sagen, als:  
Er war der schönste 'Mensch' auf Erden.  
Ich eiste mich mit viel Beherrschung von seinem Anblick los und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sich auch im Spiegel ansehen konnte. Er war ein klein wenig verwirrt, ob der unbekannten Umgebung, in der ich mich so gewohnt bewegte.  
„Und wie gefallen dir die Sachen?“  
Der Elb sah mich an. „Wenn sie in diese Welt passen, werde ich sie tragen.“  
Männer, nie antworteten sie auf das, was man sie gefragt hatte.  
„Ich hatte dir eine andere Frage gestellt“, ich wollte ihm aber nicht das Gefühl geben, dass ich ihm das übel nahm, also lächelte ich ihn an.  
Legolas erwiderte es. „Tut mir leid. Ich werde nicht lügen, meine eigene Kleidung wäre mir wohl am liebsten, aber ich empfinde diese als durchaus zu mir passend.“  
Okay, das wollte ich ja schließlich auch wissen.  
Sein Blick wanderte zur Ladentüre und er machte eine Bewegung in dieselbe Richtung.  
Er wollte flüchten, aber so schnell entkam er mir nicht!  
Ich versperrte ihm den Weg aus dem abgetrennten Bereich hinein in den Laden.  
„Halt, so schnell sind wir hier nicht fertig. Du brauchst noch einige andere Sachen oder läuft man in Mittelerde immer nur in den gleichen Sachen herum?“  
Das Letzte war eigentlich eher eine rhetorische Frage gewesen, dennoch beantwortete der Elb mir sie.  
„In bestimmten Situationen, nehmen wir den Fall der Jagd, kann man nicht andauernd die Kleidung wechseln. Aber ich verstehe deine Einwände, denn wir befinden uns nicht in so einer Situation, da muss ich dir Recht geben.“  
Okay, das war mir genug, so genau wollte ich die Verhältnisse bei einer Jagd oder in einem Krieg gar nicht wissen. Das reichte mir schon.  
„Warte hier, ich suche dir noch ein paar Sachen heraus, die man normalerweise braucht. Aber wehe, du bist weg.“  
Er hob seine Augenbraue. „Warum sollte ich vor dir flüchten?“ Ich wusste nicht was ich darauf antworten sollte. Der Elb sah, das anscheinend auch.  
„Ja, ich werde warten.“  
Und ich machte mich auf die Suche nach Klamotten für Legolas.

Als ich mit einem Berg wieder zurückkam, schaute er mir entgeistert entgegen. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein“, war sein einziger Kommentar dazu.  
„Doch du musst ja nicht alles anprobieren. Einfach ein paar Sachen heraussuchen, die dir gefallen, den Rest bringe ich wieder zurück.“  
„Natürlich. Das werde ich machen.“  
Als er den Haufen sortierte und mir die Kleidungsstücke, die er nicht wollte in die Arme legte, fiel mir etwas wichtiges auf.  
„Sag mal, willst du wirklich nur lange Hosen? Es kann hier auch noch wärmer werden als heute. Außerdem wäre es klug auch noch eine Badehose für alle Fälle mit zu nehmen. Oh und mir ist etwas eingefallen, wir brauchen auch noch einen Schlafanzug für dich.“ Socken und Schuhe, die dürfte ich nicht vergessen. Noch etwas flitzte mir durch den Kopf.  
Da hatte ich noch nicht dran gedacht. Er brauchte schließlich auch noch Unterhosen.  
Ich lief, da war ich mir absolut sicher, knallrot an.  
Legolas warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Ähm... du brauchst...... auch noch.... Unterbekleidung.“  
„Ich verstehe. Entschuldigung, dass ich nicht daran gedacht hatte. Das kann ich auch alleine erledigen.“  
ER warf mir eine Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten konnte.  
„Quatsch, die gibt es hier auch.“ Ich war zwar immer noch rot wie eine Tomate, aber ich hatte neuen Mut gefasst, ich konnte diesen Elben nicht einfach so seinem Schicksal überlassen, auch bei so etwas nicht. Und wenn es mir noch so peinlich war.

Ein wenig später hatten wir soweit alles, zu einer kurzen Hose hatte ich Legolas überreden können, aber das hatte vielleicht gedauert. Waren alle Elben so stur? Oder hatte ich einfach nur mieses Karma?  
Ebenso war es mit der Badehose gewesen, die jetzt über meinem Arm lag.  
Und natürlich war sie grün.  
Zum Glück hatte er sie mir nicht an sich vorgeführt, dann wäre ich für heute dermaßen hinüber gewesen, ich hätte wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal mehr den Weg nach Hause gefunden. Nur noch selig vor mich hin gelächelt.  
Im Vorbeigehen an einem Korb mit verschiedenfarbigen Socken hatte ich einfach drei Päckchen mitgenommen. Das würde schon reichen.  
Ich schaute mich rasch im Laden um, wo war die Unterwäsche hier?  
Ah, da vorne konnte ich sie sehen.  
Ich ging los und Legolas folgte mir auf gleicher Höhe durch den Laden.  
Nun waren wir auf den Weg zu der Unterwäsche, aber immerhin musste ich nicht die ganzen Klamotten tragen, den Großteil an T-Shirts, Hosen und die zwei Jacken trug Legolas. Ganz Gentleman.  
Wir waren vor dem Regal angekommen und ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Legolas sich schnell ein paar Sachen schnappte und wir dann an die Kasse verschwinden konnten, aber nein.  
Wir standen mindestens jetzt schon 5 Minuten vor dem Regal.  
Um so rasch wie möglich wieder aus dieser potenziell peinlichen Situation herauszukommen, bot ich ihm meine Hilfe an.  
„Soll ich dir beim Aussuchen helfen?“  
„Ich schätze, das ist wohl das Beste.“ Jetzt war sogar der Elb ein bisschen verlegen. Eigentlich war das schon fast wieder lustig, ich dachte dieses Volk sei immer so kühl, rational und distanziert, aber anscheinend hatte es auch ganz menschliche Züge.  
„Welche … würdest du denn … auswählen?“  
Okay, es war richtig süß wie ein Prinz (!) ein wenig verloren vor mir stand und mich nach meiner Meinung zu einem Thema, über das ich noch nie wirklich nachdenken hatte müssen, fragte.  
Ich schluckte schnell meine Verlegenheit runter und beeilte mich zu antworten. Auf die Folter spannen wollte ich ihn nicht, er litt meiner Ansicht nach schon genug an der Situation.  
„Erstens kann ich dir nur sagen, welche ich für dich aussuchen würde, weil diese Unterwäsche nun mal nur für Männer ist. Davon abgesehen wirst du es letztendlich selbst entscheiden müssen, welche du anziehen willst.“  
Es hatte sogar einigermaßen normal geklungen. Man konnte schon fast sagen souverän.  
Ich reichte ihm ein paar verschiedene Modelle, ich versuchte dabei nicht näher über das, was ich gerade machte, nachzudenken.  
„Wie mir scheint unterscheidet sich... das Modebewusstsein von Mittelerde und hier ein wenig.“ Ihm war anscheinend genau wie mir immer noch nicht wohl bei der Situation.  
Den Unterschied der Mode konnte man aber durchaus mit den mindestens 500 Jahren Zeitunterschied begründen, der zwischen den beiden Welten lag.

Als wir etwas später, nachdem sich der Elb endlich für genug Unterwäsche entschieden hatte, an der Kasse standen, machte ich das Kreuz, wirklich, und betete still dafür nie wieder, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ, in so eine Lage zu kommen.  
Die Verkäuferin zog die Barcodes auf den Kleidungstücken über den Scanner und der Geldbetrag stieg an. Dabei beachtete sie uns nicht weiter, denn anscheinend hatte der Mann, der nach uns in das Geschäft getreten war ein nettes Gespräch mit ihr angefangen und so schaute sie immer wieder auf und die Blicke der Beiden trafen sich.  
Ich rollte mit den Augen, sollte sie sich mal lieber auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Legolas stupste mich leicht an der Schulter an.  
„Was ist?“, fragte ich ihn als ich mich umdrehte.  
„Nur wegen meiner Wenigkeit brachst du nicht so eine Menge Geld ausgeben. Wirklich.“  
Gab es in Mittelerde Geld?  
Ich hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber da Legolas es kannte, musste es wohl auch welches geben.  
„Ach iwo, das geht schon. Ich hab immerhin die Kreditkarte von meinem Vater bekommen mit dem Hinweis: ich soll mir, solange sie weg sind, selbst etwas zu Essen kaufen und kann auch gerne shoppen gehen. Meine Eltern wissen, wenn sie mir das erlauben, noch dazu mit ihrem Geld, dass das ein bisschen teurer wird. Kaufe ich mir halt dieses Mal keine Bücher, neue Schuhe oder schönen Schmuck. Das ist echt nicht so wild.“  
Zur Bestätigung meines eben Gesagten lächelte ich Legolas strahlend an.  
Außerdem war ein Charakter aus Herr der Ringe für den Augenblick spannend genug. Da brauchte ich keinen Krimi oder Fantasyroman mehr.  
„Wenn sie bitte ihre Pin eingeben würden.“  
Die Verkäuferin dreht dieses Kreditkartengerät zu mir und ich tippte nach kurzen Überlegen rasch die Geheimzahl meines Vaters ein. Er hatte sie mir bevor er gefahren war auf einen Postit geschrieben, damit ich wie er es ausdrückte auch ja nicht verhungern würde.  
Dann packte sie die Sachen in eine der größten Tüten, die sie im Laden hatten und drückte sie mir in die Hand. Ich fischte mir nur den Kassenzettel heraus und gab sie an Legolas weiter. Immerhin waren da ja SEINE Sachen drin.  
Er schaute mich nur kurz an und mit der Tüte in der Hand verließ er hinter mir den Laden.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren wir immer noch nicht wieder zuhause. Im Gegenteil, ich saß auf dem Stuhl des örtlichen Schuhladens und versuchte mich nicht in irgendwelche Schuhe zu verlieben.  
Immer wieder sagte ich mir selbst, du hast doch schon genug, du brauchst keine mehr. Aber so wirklich helfen wollte das auch nicht.  
Was machte der Elb bloß so lange? Er sollte sich doch nur zwei Paar Turnschuhe und ein Paar Flipflops aussuchen. Dafür konnte man doch nicht solange brauchen.  
Ich schaute mich im Laden nach ihm um. Wenigstens war bei diesem Wetter kein anderer Mensch auf die Idee gekommen Schuhe zu kaufen.  
Halb versteckt hinter einem der Regale konnte ich einen Teil seiner hellblonden langen Haare entdecken.  
War das nicht die Abteilung für die Frauenschuhe?! Was machte er da?  
Als ich um die Ecke bog und in dem kleinen Gang mit der Sitzgelegenheit stand, konnte ich meinen Augen fast nicht glauben, was ich da sah.  
Dieser Elb stand doch da tatsächlich auf High Heels vor mir.  
Und dann war es vorbei; ich konnte nicht mehr an mich halten und fing laut an zu Lachen.  
Aber hey, ich glaube, es wäre jedem so gegangen.  
Nachdem ich mich soweit wieder gefangen hatte, schaute ich den Elben mit Lachtränen in den Augen an.  
„Warum hast du High Heels an? Du solltest dir doch Turnschuhe suchen, die dir passen.“  
„.....“ Er sah ich einfach nur an. Wenn er etwas sagen wollte, so fand er keine Worte dafür. Vielleicht war aber auch sein Elbenkriegerstolz angrkratzt.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich so gelacht hab, aber das sah wirklich zu komisch aus. Diese Schuhe sind eigentlich nur für Frauen bestimmt, aber wenn du darin laufen kannst.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Das sind ganz klar Frauenschuhe, die du da anhast.“  
„Oh, dachte ich mir doch schon, dass ich mich verlaufen habe. Aber andererseits kann ich wohl kaum wissen, welche verrückte Mode ihr hier auf der Erde bereits habt.“  
Das … war kein schlechtes Argument.  
Aber ich schaute ihn trotzdem noch ein bisschen misstrauisch an. Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt Schuhe in seiner Größe bei den Damen gefunden hatte.  
Na, war ja auch egal, was er mit den Stöckelschuhen bezwecken wollte. Konnte ich ihn auch noch später fragen, denn irgendwie glaubte ich ihm nicht so ganz.  
Nachdem er endlich die lächerlichen Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, zumal sie auch noch rot waren, schleifte ich ihn an seinem Arm in die richtige Regalreihe.  
„Was ist deine Schuhgröße?“  
„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, leider.“ Wie hatte er dann die Stöckelschuhe, die ihm passten, gefunden?  
Ich sah auf seine nackten Füße. Sie waren vielleicht ein klein wenig rot und sahen etwas zerquetscht aus. Okay, er hatte einfach auf gut Glück irgendwelche angezogen. Gab es denn in Mittelerde keine Schuhläden?  
„Hast du eigentlich deine Stiefel mitgenommen, die trägt dir hier keiner nach.“  
„Oh.“ Schnell drehte er sich um und in noch nicht einmal einer Minute stand er wieder neben mir, diesmal hatte er seine ledernen Stiefel in der linken Hand.  
Wir suchten uns erst einmal so ein Schiebedings zum Messen der Schuhgröße.

Danach standen wir vor dem Regal mit Schuhen der Größe 43. Legolas hatte Slipper für den Sommer in dunklem Grün in der Hand. Elben! Die waren ja noch schlimmer als wir Frauen. Aber sollte er sie haben.  
„Gut, dann brauchen wir nur noch ein paar Turnschuhe und Flipflops.“  
„Was in aller Welt sind Flipflops?“  
„Du wirst sie lieben.... oder hassen. Kommt ganz drauf an.“  
Noch sah es ganz nach Ersterem aus, denn er wollte sie gar nicht mehr aus der Hand geben, als wir bezahlt hatten. Ich hatte auch noch eine Reisetasche zu den Schuhen dazugelegt, denn irgendwo mussten wir die Sachen ja hinein packen und außerdem musste ich meinen Eltern auch noch seine Anwesenheit erklären. Noch hatte ich nichts Überzeugendes gefunden.  
Mit neuen blauen Turnschuhen und schwarzen Flipflops machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Wir hatten endlich alles, um den Elben wie einen Menschen aussehen zu lassen, von den Slippern mal abgesehen.  
Mal schauen wie er sich beim Gehen mit den Flipflops anstellte.  
Ich grinste in mich hinein.  
Das würde lustig werden.


	4. Spiele, Friedensangebote und der Lieferdienst

„Ich dachte, Elben seien so elegant? Das sieht irgendwie nicht danach aus.“  
Legolas ließ eine leises Knurren vernehmen.  
Anscheinend kam er nicht mit den Flipflops zurecht. Der fließenden Gang, den er sonst immer an den Tag legte, funktionierte nicht und er war immer wieder kurz vorm Stolpern.  
Ich wusste gar nicht, was er für ein Problem damit hatte.  
Vielleicht waren es aber auch Anti-Elben-Flipflops.  
Wir standen im Garten und ich betrachtete das Schauspiel von der Hauswand aus, an die ich mich anlehnen konnte und die noch Wärme der Sonneneinstrahlung während des Tages abgab.  
Es flopte wieder, als er versuchte halbwegs normal zu laufen. Kurz bevor ich zu lachen anfangen musste - der Elb watschelte wie eine Ente - hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund und tarnte das Kichern in einem Husten.  
Also gehörte Legolas eher zu den Hassern von den Schuhen. Mich hatte es ehrlich gesagt ja schon gewundert, dass er sie im Geschäft so gemochte hatte.  
„Eirene?“  
„Jep.“ Ich versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das so gut hinbekam. Hoffentlich sah Legolas meine zuckende Mundwinkel nicht.  
„Wärst du so freundlich und würdest mir zeigen wie man in diesen Monstern laufen kann?“  
„Aber natürlich, mein lieber Prinz. Wenn ihr es wünscht.“ Ich konnte es nur mühsam verhindern nicht zu kichern anzufangen. Zeit, ihn ein wenig zu necken.  
„Versuchst du eine solch ernste Sache etwa ins Lächerliche zu ziehen?“  
Er zog seine Augenbraue hoch und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.  
„Niemals, mein Prinz.“  
Etwas in mir trieb mich dazu, das Spiel weiterzuspielen um zu sehen, was passieren würde.  
Er trat näher an mich heran. Ich spürte seinem Atem warm an meinem Ohr vorbei streichen. „Wenn du dich weiter lustig über mich machst, werde ich mir eine Strafe überlegen müssen.“ Seine Worte waren keineswegs ärgerlich, sondern hatten einen einladenden Unterton, als wollte er, dass ich weitermachte.  
Legolas hatte geschickt mein Spiel seinen Regeln unterworfen, aber was erwartete ich anderes von einem Elb? Und doch dachte ich, ich könnte ihn herausfordern.  
Ich bekam bei seinen Worten eine Gänsehaut und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
Sie glitzerten wie das Meer im Sonnenlicht, aber ich konnte nichts über seine Absicht erkennen. So unergründlich wie das Meer selbst.  
Als ich ihn ansah, wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich denken sollte.  
Ich fragte mich, was die von ihm erdachte Strafe wohl sein könnte und doch wollte ich es eigentlich gar nicht wissen.  
„Ich hole meine Flipflops.“ Bei der Hälfte des Satzes lief ich los und flüchtete förmlich ins Haus.

POV Legolas

Noch bevor ich auch nur ein Wort erwidern konnte, war Eirene schon davon geeilt. Ich vernahm nur noch den mir zugeworfenen Satz.  
„Ich hole meine Flipflops.“ Es schien beinahe, als wollte sie vor mir davonlaufen. Aber warum?  
Geistesabwesend entledigte ich mich dieser neumodischen Schuhe, in denen, davon war ich felsenfest überzeugt, das Fortbewegen auf normale Art und Weise völlig unmöglich war. Ich spürte das warme Gras, auf welches die bald letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages fallen würden, an meinen Fußsohlen und zwischen meinen Zehen. Vielleicht hatte sie meine spielerische Warnung auch falsch verstanden? Eigentlich hatte ich nur die Absicht verfolgt, dass sie wusste, ich würde mich nicht einfach zu einem Opfer machen lassen, sondern meinerseits etwas entgegensetzten und mich gegen sie wehren.  
Ich konnte sie auch verspotten oder, da sie von so geringer Körpergröße war einfach hochheben bis sie sich ergab. Das konnte Gimli auch auf den Tod nicht leiden.  
Vielleicht war ich mir meiner wahren Absicht aber doch nicht so sicher gewesen. Ich wusste selbst nicht mehr, was ich eigentlich anstrebte, in einer so fremden Welt, in der ich gelandet war.

Ohne dass der Elb es zu bemerken schien, nahm er eine seiner hellblonden Haarsträhnen zwischen zwei Finger und spielte mit ihr. Er knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, während er augenscheinlich über etwas nachdachte.  
In diesem Moment hätte man nicht vermuten können, welche im Verhältnis zu denen der Menschen schon alte Seele in diesem jungen Körper wohnte.

POV Eirene

Bei Suchen nach den Flipflops in dem Haufen meiner Schuhe, ich besaß keinen Schuhschrank – eigentlich fand ich es sowieso viel praktischer eine Berg mit Schuhen zu machen -, normalisierte sich meine Gefühlslage wieder so einigermaßen. Meine Gedanken beruhigten sich und hörten endlich auf durch meinen Kopf zu wuseln.  
Ich grub mit meine Händen und fühlte den Gummi, welcher der Hauptbestandteil der Flipflops war. Triumphierend zog ich sie hervor. Ein wenig ausgelatscht und in einem Pink, welches geradezu leuchtete.  
Ich zog meine Ballerinas, die ich für den Einkaufbummel angehabt hatte, aus und warf sie auf den Schuhhaufen an der Wand. Barfuß lief ich die Treppe herunter und aus dem Haus, die Flipflops in der Hand.  
Als ich aus der Terrassentüre hinaustrat, die Fliesen überquerte und die kleine Treppe zum Garten hinunter ging, es war wohl eher ein Hüpfen, spürte ich den Blick von Legolas, der mir die ganze Zeit über folgte. Er hatte sich umgedreht, sowie er meine Schritte gehört hatte und zu mir hoch gesehen.  
Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich von dem Satz vorhin halten sollte.  
Fragend schaute ich ihn an.  
„Mir scheint als hättest du mich falsch verstanden. Ich muss mich entschuldigen.“ Er senkte den Kopf.  
„Wie hätte ich es verstehen sollen?“  
„So.“ Legolas trat auf mich zu und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, ich wich einen Schritt zurück. Entschuldigend schaute ich zu ihm hoch.  
Was tat ich da überhaupt? Natürlich vertraute ich ihm, nur meine Füße hatten irgendwie ein Eigenleben entwickelt.  
„Wir holen es nach, wenn du mir mehr vertraust. Es war nichts schlimmes. Du hast mein Wort.“  
Ich dachte schon, er wäre deshalb böse auf mich und erwartete es in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Aber ich entdeckte etwas anderes.  
Er schenkte mir ein Lachen, welches die Sonne aufgehen lassen konnte, warm wie die ersten Strahlen im Frühling.  
Wahrscheinlich bezauberte er damit in Mittelerde alle weiblichen Wesen in Sichtweite und brachte sie dazu für ihn zu schwärmen.  
Ich war aber nicht so leicht zu erobern. Außerdem, was wollte ich mit einem Elben, auch wenn es der Prinz des Düsterwalds ist?  
Ich erwiderte es. „Komm, ich bringe dir das Laufen bei.“ Die Zweideutigkeit dieser Worte war mir durchaus bewusst und Legolas war sie wie ich es sagte auch aufgefallen.  
„Du hältst mich doch nicht etwa für ein Kind?“ Entrüstung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Da war wieder das Funkeln in seinen Augen.  
„Wie kann ich es wissen? Ich kenne mich leider nicht mit Elben aus.“  
„Diese Zeiten sind schon lange vergangen.“ Er schweifte mit seinem Blick kurz in die Ferne.  
Wie viel mag er schon gesehen und erlebt haben? Wahrscheinlich mehr als ich in meinem ganzen Leben erfahren werde.  
Wieder sah er mich an. Diese blauen Augen, irgendwann werden sie noch mein Untergang.  
„Hältst du mich für ein Kind?“ Es musste so sein. Im Vergleich zu ihm war ich so jung...  
„Ich denke nicht. Für einen Menschen scheinst du nahezu erwachsen zu sein. Außerdem bewahrt man immer noch etwas kindliches, egal wie alt man ist. Ich habe Elben getroffen, welche viele tausend Jahre alt waren und immer noch Streiche spielten.“  
Ich war abgelenkt, zu sehr überraschte mich, dass er mich nicht als Kind sah.  
Der Elbe nutzte dies schamlos aus und klaute mir meine Flipflops aus der Hand. Bevor ich wusste wie mir geschah, war er schon in den Garten gelaufen und rief mir grinsend zu: „Wenn du sie lebendig wiedersehen willst, musst du sie dir wohl holen!“  
Und ich hielt mich im Gegensatz zu ihm für ein Kind? Was für ein Irrtum.  
Hoffentlich bekamen das meine Nachbarn nicht mit.  
Ich rannte ihm nach und schauderte kurz als meine nackten Füße das mittlerweile kalt und nass gewordene Gras zum ersten Mal berührten. Vorhin war ich auf dem von der Sonne im Laufe des Tages aufgewärmten Pflaster gestanden und mir war nicht aufgefallen, dass die Sonne langsam immer mehr in den Westen gewandert war und nun allmählich untergehen würde.  
Zwar dauerte es noch gute eineinhalb Stunden bis sie ganz verschwunden war, aber die Luft kühlte sich schon ab.  
„Warte nur, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, Prinz!“  
Die frische Luft strich an meinem Gesicht vorbei, während ich mit einem Elben am Abend in meinem Garten herum tobte.  
Meine Nachbarn taten mir einmal den Gefallen und schaute nicht aus dem Fenster oder über die Hecke. Ich hätte sie in dem Moment fast schon gemocht, aber nur fast.

Immer wenn ich kurz davor war, Legolas endlich zu fassen zu bekommen, entwischte er mir wieder in eine andere Richtung.  
Es war zwar einerseits wirklich faszinierend wie geschmeidig und elegant der Elb sich bewegte und auch meinen Versuchen ihn zu fangen auswich, aber mir dämmerte nach einer Weile, dass dieses Spiel ziemlich unfair mir gegenüber war.  
Ich konnte einfach nicht so schnell laufen wie sein Volk, schon gar nicht, da ich auch noch gute 20 bis 25 Zentimeter kleiner war als er.  
Schließlich hatte ich keine Lust mehr und blieb einfach mit verschränkten Armen stehen. Ein klein wenig kindisch vielleicht, aber das war mir im Moment egal. Ich wollte schmollen.  
Legolas lief noch ein bisschen weiter durch den Garten, bis er letztendlich auch stehenblieb und mich verwundert ansah. Dachte ich jedenfalls bevor ich das Lächeln auf seinen Zügen bemerkte.  
„Weshalb versuchst du mich nicht mehr zu fangen? Bin ich dir zu flink?“  
Und er war noch nicht einmal ein bisschen außer Atem. Deprimierend.  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht gewinnen kann, du hast einen viel zu großen Vorteil.“  
„Und deshalb bist du stehengeblieben?“  
Er kam immer näher an mich heran und plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee.  
„Das ist nicht gerecht, du kannst schneller laufen und hast auch mehr Ausdauer als ich.“  
„So spielt das Leben.“  
Jetzt hatte er neben mir und was noch wichtiger war, in der Reichweite meiner Hände gestoppt. Ich grinste in mich hinein und machte mich daran, meine Flipflops zurück zu erobern.  
Rasch riss ich sie ihm aus seinen Fingern und stolperte etwas tollpatschig – das war ich ab und an mal, alle Bestrebungen, das meinerseits zu verhindern waren gescheitert – über meine eigenen und Legolas' Füße.  
Ich machte einen Purzelbaum und als ich auf meinem Rücken im Gras zu liegen kam, drückte ich meine Trophäe stolz an die Brust.  
„Hab gewonnen! Gegen einen Elben.“ Auf meine Gesicht stahl sich ein Grinsen.  
„Das war regelwidrig.“ Stellte der Elb mit einer ernsten Miene fest.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir welche festgelegt hatten. Also gilt, es gibt keine Regeln.“ Den Sieg würde ich mir nicht mehr nehmen lassen.  
Ich hatte einer Vertreter des schönen Volks, die sicher auch die schlausten Lebewesen in Mittelerde waren, überlistet.  
Das würde mir keiner glauben.  
Als ich so darüber sinnierte, dass ich fast schon so genial wie Bilbo in „Der Hobbit“ mit den Bergtrollen gewesen war, vergaß ich Legolas im Auge zu behalten.  
Ich hätte mir auch denken können, dass Elben nicht so leicht aufgaben. Zumindest dieser hier nicht.

„Na, wenn es keine Regeln gibt...“, er zog mich an den Fußknöcheln über das Gras.  
„Heeeeyyy!!!!!“ Ich strampelte mit den Füßen, in der Hoffnung er würde sie wieder loslassen, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall, seine Griff wurde fester und er hob mich an der Füßen kopfüber hoch.  
Bloß gut, dass mein Rock relativ eng war und so auch, wenn ich nun kopfüber gehalten wurde an seinem Platz blieb.  
Ich hoffte, dass Legolas genug Gentleman war um nicht unter meinem Rock zu schauen.  
„Willst du dich nicht vielleicht ergeben?“ Legolas' Stimme war wunderbar sanft und als ich kurz hoch sah – Puh, war das anstrengend, dazu musste ich ja meine Bauchmuskeln anspannen und so viele hatte ich davon doch gar nicht -  
hatte er ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, „ Niemals. Das ist unfair! Erpressung!“  
Mit ein bisschen Herumstrampeln unterstrich ich meine Position, dumm war nur, dass diese Aktion mir nur schadete und an meinen Füßen, durch Legolas' Griff gar nicht wirklich ankam. In meinem Kopf drehte sich für einen kurzen Moment einfach alles.  
Schlechte Idee. Ich musste was anderes versuchen.  
Langsam lief mir das ganze Blut von den Füßen in mein Gehirn.  
Fieberhaft suchte ich nach einer Lösung, damit mich Legolas wieder herunterließ. Was durch den Blutstau auch nicht gerade erleichtert wurde.  
Geld.  
Nein, was wollte er damit?  
Ein Kuss?  
Nein, gaaanz falsche Richtung. Böses Hirn. Da lang. Nicht in die Ecke.

Hah!  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte ich die beste Bestechungsmethode gefunden.  
Das Sprichwort, dass mir in dem Moment dazu einfiel, versuchte ich ganz schnell zu vergessen, denn „Liebe geht durch den Magen“ passte meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich. Ich wollte ja nicht, dass er sich in mich verliebte, oder?  
Nein, ich denke nicht.  
Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema.  
Essen. Darauf würde er doch sicher eingehen.  
Elben mussten ja auch etwas essen oder lebten sie von Luft?

„Legolas? Ich mache dir ein Friedensangebot, du lässt mich runter und wir essen etwas. Einverstanden?“  
Ich wartete auf eine Antwort und überlegte mir auch, was ich machen würde, wenn er nicht darauf eingehen würde. Das wäre echt blöd.  
„So sei es. Ich bin einverstanden.“  
Dann spürte ich wie der Elb mich langsam dem Boden näher sinken ließ und mich so sanft wie ich es nicht vermutet hatte auf den Boden legte und meine Füße losließ. Als ich mich aufsetzten wollte, hielt er mir die Hand entgegen.  
„Ein bisschen Hilfe nötig, meine Lady?“  
Die Anrede überhörte ich geflissentlich.  
Ich überlegte mir noch, ob ich das Angebot annehmen sollte oder nicht, doch meine Hand war irgendwie schneller. Und dahin war die Anstrengung von etlichen Jahren Emanzipationsbestrebungen von Alice Schwarzer und Co. Von wegen die Frau ist selbstständig.  
Nachdem ich meine Hand in seine, sie war weich und von der Nachtluft kalt, gelegt hatte, zog er mich mit einem kleinen Ruck mühelos hoch.  
Ich landete an seiner Brust.  
Was hatte das Schicksal eigentlich gegen mich? Ich wollte nichts von Legolas.  
Mein Blick wanderte zu dem Gesicht des Elben und trafen seine blauen Augen und bevor etwas Romantisches passieren konnte – ich kannte das Schicksal, dieses hinterhältige Stück- sagte ich das Erstbeste, das mir einfiel. „Hast du auch soviel Hunger wie ich?“  
Legolas lächelte mich an. „Deine Art ist unsagbar unromantisch.“  
Aber genau das war es ja, was ich damit bezwecken wollte. Klar, Legolas war vielleicht meine Lieblingsfigur aus den Herr der Ringe-Filmen und aus den schon erschienenen zwei Hobbit-Filmen, aber ihn in Fleisch und Blut vor mir zu haben, machte doch einen kleinen Unterschied.  
Der Tag hatte es in die Charts für die Verwirrensten in meinem Leben geschafft und zwar auf Platz eins und das mit großem Vorsprung vor dem Tag, an dem mir mein Tanzpartner erklärt hatte, dass er nicht mit mir bei dem Turnier tanzen konnte, weil seine Freundin etwas dagegen hatte und so weiter. Eine lange Geschichte, aber die Freundin vom ihm wollte einfach nicht sehen, dass wir wirklich rein freundschaftlich miteinander umgangen.  
Ich muss ja wirklich zugeben, dass ich es immer noch nicht verstanden hatte. Zum Glück hatte sich mein lieber junger Tanzlehrer dazu bereit erklärt mit mir anzutreten.  
Mein Gehirn musste wahrscheinlich erstmal alles so halbwegs verarbeiten, bevor ich überhaupt etwas zu meine Gefühlslage oder der ganzen Situation mit dem Prinzen sagen konnte.  
Und da konnte ich ihm auch keinen Vorwurf machen.  
Legolas holte mich mit einem Satz wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er ihn schon zum zweiten oder dritten Mal sagte. Manchmal bin ich wie in einer fernen Dimension, wenn ich über etwas nachdenke. Meine beste Freundin kommt dann immer mit ihrem „Erde an Eirene“.  
Aber der Prinz würde mir schon der Höflichkeit halber nie sagen, dass er das Gesagte schon einmal wiederholt hatte.  
Da war er ganz der Elb mit den guten Manieren.  
„Welches Gericht beabsichtigst du denn zu kochen?“  
Ähm... das war jetzt nicht sein voller Ernst oder vielleicht doch?  
Hatten Elben etwa auch diese mittelalterlichen Vorstellungen von der Rolle der Frau?  
Da würde er in meinem Falle nicht viel Glück haben. Ich konnte nicht kochen und seit ich es einmal zum Muttertag versucht hatte, durfte ich die Küche nur noch betreten, wenn ich hoch und heilig versprach nicht ein Kochgerät anzufassen.  
Mit dem Backen sah es da schon besser aus, denke ich.  
Andere Leute wahrscheinlich nicht.  
Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen, er konnte ja schließlich nichts von meiner Unfähigkeit wissen.  
„Also entweder du kochst oder wir rufen lieber den Lieferdienst.“  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich kochen könnte?“ Er schaut mich forschend an. „Moment mal, du kannst nicht kochen, nicht wahr?“  
„Bisher bin ich auch ganz gut ohne durch das Leben gekommen.“  
„Verzeihung, ich wusste nicht.....dass hier.... in Mittelerde lernt das jede kleine Elbin.“ Wahrscheinlich ob sie wollte oder nicht. Denn bei uns im Mittelalter gab es für Frauen auch nur einen Platz, nämlich den hinter dem Herd. Ich war froh im hier und jetzt zu leben.  
„Naja, bei uns bekommt man es nicht direkt beigebracht. Niemand muss kochen lernen. Aber wenn man es lernen möchte, gibt es Kochbücher und Kurse dafür. In meinem Fall hab ich es lieber gelassen, ich hab kein Talent dafür.“  
Bei TV- Sendungen konnte man kochen zwar auch lernen, aber ich wollte Legolas ja nicht überfordern, meiner Meinung nach hatte er für heute schon genug zum Verarbeiten bekommen, da brauchte ich ihm nicht auch noch die Fernsehtechnik versuchen zu erklären.  
Die Medien würden dann morgen kommen.  
„Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass ich kochen könnte? Um wieder zur Eingangsfrage zurückzukommen.“  
„Keine Ahnung. Eine Vermutung. Und kannst du?“  
„Ein paar Gerichte kann ich zubereiten. Als ich ein kleiner Elbling war, verbrachte ich einige Zeit in der Küche um vor meinem Lehrer zu flüchten.“ Er schaute mich schelmisch grinsend an.  
Siehe da, der Elb hatte ja auch einen unvernünftige Zeit gehabt.  
Aber in die Küche konnte ich ihn trotzdem nicht lassen, die Einrichtung hatte sich zwischen Mittelalterzeiten und dem Jetzt wohl etwas verändert.  
Angefangen mit dem Elektroherd, Mikrowelle und nicht zu vergessen den Kühlschrank.  
„Wir bestellen beim Lieferservice“, legte ich jetzt einfach mal fest und ging in Haus um nach dem Prospekt unserer Stadtpizzeria zu suchen. Im Gang wühlte ich in einer der Schubladen der Kommode. Allerlei Prospekte kamen zum Vorschein, bloß nicht das Eine, das ich suchte.  
Legolas war mir gefolgt und hatte die Türen hinter mir geschlossen. Upps, das hatte ich wohl vergessen.  
Er wollte nun von mir wissen, während er sich an eine der weiß gestrichenen Wände lehnte, „Was ist ein Lieferservice?“  
Mich nebenbei weiter durch die verschiedenen Blätter wühlend, antwortete ich ihm: „Also wir sind wahrscheinlich in den letzten Jahren der Zivilisation etwas faul geworden, du kennst Restaurants?“ Er schaute mich ein bisschen verwirrt an.  
„Ähm... Wirtshäuser?“ Darauf nickte er.  
„Wir teilen so einem Wirtshaus einfach mit, was wir wollen und ein Lieferjunge bringt es dann zu uns nach Hause.“  
„Schickt ihr einen Boten zum Wirtshaus? Oder wir teilt ihr den Leuten dort euren Essenswunsch mit?“  
Ach ja, in Mittelerde gab es ja noch nicht einmal eine Post, geschweige denn Telefon oder Internet.  
„Ähm, es gab da bei uns vor etwa 150 Jahren oder so eine Erfindung, die Gespräche auch über große Distanzen hinweg möglich macht. Es ist wie wenn du und ich jetzt mit einander reden nur funktioniert das auch über große Entfernungen.“  
„Interessant.“  
„Ah. Ich habs.“ Ich hielt die Karte zum Bestellen in die Höhe.  
Der Prinz nahm sie mir aus der Hand und fing an zu lesen.  
„Was ist Pizza?“ Sein ratloses Gesicht konnte man nicht anders als unheimlich schön und anziehend beschreiben.  
„Wir bestellen dir einfach eine, dann wirst du schon sehen.“Ich zwinkerte ihm zu. Für mich selbst würde ich wahrscheinlich eine Pizza Hawai bestellen und für Legolas...  
„Was willst du denn auf deine Pizza drauf haben?“  
„Mir entgeht zwar der genaue Sinn dieser Frage, dennoch denke ich Pilze wären nicht verkehrt.“ Ganz der Waldelb also.  
„Okay, Pizza Funghi, wünscht der werte Herr.“ Und schon wieder kam mir ein kecker Spruch über die Lippen, hatte ich denn von gerade eben im Garten nichts gelernt?  
Ich ging ins Esszimmer und griff nach dem schnurlosen Telefon, das auf einer der Kommoden stand.  
Als ich die Nummer eingab, war ich mit der Karte und dem Telefon beschäftigt so bemerkte ich den Blick, den Legolas mir anscheinend schon eine Weile lang zuwarf erst, nachdem ich das Klingeln auf anderen Ende der Leitung wahrnahm und aufschaute.  
„Ähm... das ist die Erfindung, das Telefon, von der ich dir gerade eben erzählt habe.“ Ich war so von dem Augenkontakt mit dem Elben abgelenkt, dass ich den Lieferservicetypen, der jetzt an das Telefon gegangen war, überhaupt nicht registrierte.  
'Hallo?', kam es aus dem Telefon. Erschrocken fiel mir ein, dass ich ja eigentlich bestellen müsste.  
Widerstrebend lenkte ich meinen Blick woanders hin und bestellte die zwei Pizzen. Mir wurde zugesichert, dass sie in einer halben Stunde geliefert würden.  
Damit kam mir ein Gedanke, was sollten Legolas und ich in der Zwischenzeit machen?  
Der Prinz kam meinem Gehirn zuvor.  
„Wir könnten doch den Tisch decken. Ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, dass wir noch warten müssen, bis das Essen gebracht wird.“  
„Können wir machen. Ich hole das Geschirr aus der Küche. Warte.“  
Durch eine Türe getrennt vom Wohn- und Esszimmer, befand sich die moderne Küche in unserem Haus. Der Augenstern meiner Mutter.  
Aus einem der Schränke holte ich die Teller in schlichten Weiß, stellte noch zwei Gläser auf die Teller und legte das Besteck für uns beide dazu.  
Wenn Legolas einen gedeckten Tisch haben wollte, auch wenn es auch nur für zwei Pappkartons mit Pizza war, sollte er ihn haben.  
Als ich wieder zurück ins Esszimmer trat und die Tür hinter mir schloss, ich hatte das Geschirr in einer Hand, nahm mir Legolas, bevor ich es realisieren konnte, die Last ab und fing anmutig an den Tisch zu decken und schenkte in die beiden Gläser Wasser ein.  
Dem wenigen Geschirr geschuldet, war er auch gleich fertig, trat an mich heran und führte mich mit der Hand auf meinem Rücken zu einem der gedeckten Plätze. Nachdem ich mich gesetzt hatte, rückte er den Stuhl näher an den Tisch.  
„Holde Schönheit, geben Sie mir die Ehre mit mir heute Abend zu tafeln.“  
Das war jetzt aber ganz schön altbacken und mittelalterlich. Meine Güte und dann dieser Blick aus den tiefblauen Augen, der Elb hatte sich auf dem Platz gegenüber von mir niedergelassen. Da half nur ein Themenwechsel. Und zwar ein drastischer. Immerhin hatten wir keine Kerzen auf dem Tisch stehen, das wäre echt schrecklich gewesen.  
„Was ist das Letzte an das du dich in Mittelerde erinnern kannst?“ Vielleicht wäre das ein Hinweis darauf, was mit dem Elben passiert war und er in unserer normalen Welt ohne Elben und der Gleichen gelandet war.  
„Ich war im Düsterwald und auf einer Reise nach Gondor um Aragorn zu besuchen.“  
Aha, er wollte also mal bei seinem Kumpel reinschauen.  
„Ist dir was komisches aufgefallen?“  
„Nein, meiner Ansicht war alles wie immer gewesen.“ Also waren wir immer noch bei der These, dass er ohne ersichtlichen Grund einfach mal die Welt gewechselt hatte. Naja, ich würde das schon zusammen mit Legolas herausbekommen und auch einen Weg finden wie er wieder zurück nach Mittelerde und auch zu seinen Freunden kam.

Ein Klingeln schreckte uns beide hoch. Die Tür.  
Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl auf und ging schnellen Schrittes in den Flur. Mein Geldbeutel lag immer noch in der Tasche, die ich heute beim Einkaufen mitgenommen hatte und ich als wir wieder nach Hause gekommen waren in den Flur geworfen hatte. Eine Tatsache, die ich öfters mit meinen Sachen machte, das würde dann ja auch erklären, warum ich ein so schrecklich unordentliches Zimmer hatte.  
Ich kramte die Geldbörse hervor und öffnete die Haustüre.  
„Hallo Eirene. So viel Hunger, dass du dir gleich zwei Pizzen bestellst?“  
Na klar, das hatte ich fast vergessen, einer aus meinem Mathekurs, den ich zugegebenermaßen auch ganz nett und toll fand, arbeitete ja als Lieferjunge bei Giovanni's.  
„Du weißt doch Mathe und Zahlen war noch nie meine Stärke. Wie viel bekommst du?“ Das mit der Mathematik war glatt gelogen und das wusste Niklas auch. Eigentlich war Mathe sogar mein bestes Fach, zusammen mit Fremdsprachen.  
„Das wären dann 16 €.“  
Ich spürte wie jemand von hinten an mich herantrat. Es war nun wirklich kein Kunststück zu erraten, dass es Legolas war.  
Ich sah die großen Augen von Niklas also ich ihm das Geld gab - natürlich auch noch mit ein bisschen Trinkgeld, schließlich hatte er nur eine Viertelstunde gebraucht um die Pizzen zu bringen.  
„Ich dachte, du hast keinen Freund.“ Also war ich ihm doch nicht völlig Schnuppe, wie ich immer gedacht hatte. Das war gut zu wissen.  
Und bevor Legolas die Möglichkeit hatte etwas potentiell altertümlich oder Dummes zu sagen, erwiderte ich, „Ist er auch nicht, das …. ist der Sohn von einer Freundin meiner Mutter mit dem ich mich ganz gut verstehe. Leg... Leo, Niklas, Niklas, Leo.“ Ich machte sie mit der typischen Handbewegung miteinander bekannt.  
Überrascht sah ich zu wie Legolas Niklas die Hand hinstreckte und als der sie nahm, „Es ist mir eine Freunde Euch kennen zu lernen.“, sprach.  
Am liebsten hätte ich mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen, aber das ging derzeit leider nicht.  
Niklas starrte mich irritiert an.  
„Ähm, Leo ...“ wie konnte ich das jetzt erklären? Sekunden vergingen, bis mir endlich eine plausible Lösung einfiel. „Leo studiert Literatur des Mittelalters. Deshalb seine Ausdrucksweise.“ Der Elb in meinem Rücken spannte sich etwas an. Aber das Wichtigste war, das Niklas diese Erklärung schluckte und sich mit einem Lächeln, das an mich adressiert war, verabschiedete, nachdem er mir die Pizzakartons in die Hand gedrückt hatte.  
„Wir sehen uns.“  
„Sicher, spätestens in der Schule.“

Ich atmete tief durch. Geschafft. Dann drehte ich mich zu dem Prinzen um.  
Er lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen- ich war während der Unterhaltung mit Niklas vor die Tür getreten - sein Gesicht spiegelte eine Mischung aus verärgert, belustigt und neugierig wider.  
„Der Sohn von einer Freundin deiner Mutter also? Warum nicht der Cousin?“ Nun überwog sein Amüsement.  
„Mir ist halt nichts anderes eingefallen.“ Ich meinte zu wissen, worauf er hinaus wollte. Mit einem Cousin konnte man nichts anfangen oder man würde schräg von der Seite angesehen, mit meiner Lösung war das möglich. Aber in Wirklichkeit war ich mir nicht sicher gewesen, ob ich nicht Niklas schon mal erzählt hatte, dass ich nur Cousinen hatte.  
„Und ich studiere die Literatur des Mittelalters? Nur weil ich eine andere Sprachweise habe wie du?“ Sein Ton hatte sich verändert und ich konnte den Ärger und die Gekränktheit von ihm heraushören.  
„Das ist es nicht. Ich habe nichts gegen deine abweichende Ausdrucksweise. Es ist nur einfach so, dass ich dich so gut es nur irgendwie geht tarnen will, damit du nicht auffällst.“ Und du nicht als eine der Figuren von Herr der Ringe erkannt wirst. „Ist das wirklich so schlimm?“  
Ich sah wie sich sein Körper wieder entspannte und sein Ärger abebbte. Auf seinen Zügen lag nun eher Schuldbewusstsein.  
„Es tut mir leid, Eirene. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Wenn es nur meiner Tarnung dient, werde ich von jetzt an vorgeben die Literatur des Mittelalters studieren. Lass uns ins Haus gehen.“  
Er ließ mich als erstes durch die Tür und schloss sie dann.  
Im Esszimmer angekommen, stellte ich die Karton auf den Tisch und schaute nach welche Pizza, welche war.

Während Legolas sich wieder setzte, versuchte ich seine Pizza auf den Teller zu bekommen. Sie lag dort zwar am Schluss etwas verunglückt, aber immerhin, war sie noch ganz.  
„Hannon le.“  
Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an, was hatte er gesagt?  
Er musste es bemerkt haben, den er fügte hinzu, „Tut mir leid, ich verwendete Sindarin. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass du diese Sprache nicht verstehst. Ich sagte in etwa 'Danke'.“  
„Ich bin leider nur des Englischen, Italienischen und des Lateins mächtig, mit Elbisch kann ich leider nicht dienen.“  
„Wenn du willst, könnte ich dir die Elbensprache beibringen.“  
Das konnte doch nicht schaden, denn dann hatte man wenigstens eine Geheimsprache parat, wenn man nicht wollte, dass jedermann zuhörte.  
„Vielleicht komme ich auf dein Angebot zurück, danke.“  
Nun stürzte ich meine Pizza auf den Teller und räumte die leeren Kartons in den Mülleimer in der Küche. Als ich mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl fallen ließ, wünschte ich Legolas guten Appetit.  
Er hatte mit dem Essen noch gewartet bis ich auch anfangen konnte, aber bei meinem ersten Bissen sah ich, dass Legolas Pizza noch unberührt auf dem Teller vor ihm lag und er sie skeptisch anschaute.  
„Das ist also Pizza?“, er blickte zuerst die Pizza und dann mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und der Frage nach der Essbarkeit dieses Gerichts in seinen Augen an.  
„Richtig und sie wird dich weder beißen noch wird sie dich umbringen, wenn du sie isst. Hopp, probier mal!“  
Wie heißt dieses Sprichwort, was der Bauer nicht kennt, frisst er nicht. Anscheinend galt dies auch für Elben, hoffentlich musste ich Legolas nicht mit Gewalt zum Essen zwingen.  
Abwartend beobachtete ich den Prinzen von Düsterwald wie ein kleines Kind, dass sein Gemüse nicht essen wollte.  
Zögerlich nahm er das Besteck in die Hand und stach mit der Gabel ein Pizzastück an.  
Aber ich glaubte, dass er dann den Entschluss fasste, mir etwas beweisen zu müssen, was auch immer es auch war und so schob er das Stück schnell in den Mund.  
Heiß konnte es gar nicht mehr sein, solange wie er mit dem Essen gewartet hatte.  
„Und? Wie schmeckt dir eine unserer kulinarischen Errungenschaften?“  
Er schaute mich kauend an. „Fremd und sicher auch ein bisschen nach Pilzen und Käse“, sagte er nachdem Schlucken.  
„Das meinte ich doch nicht! Magst du die Pizza?“  
„Ja, ich mag sie.“ Legolas schenkte mir ein Lächeln. „Wenn auch nicht das beste Gericht, das ich jemals kosten durfte.“  
Ich stupste ihn an. „Hey, beleidige nicht unser Essen.“  
„Nichts läge mir ferner.“  
Für eine geraume Zeit konnte man nur die Gabeln und Messer auf den Tellern kratzen hören.  
Eines wollte ich dem Prinzen aber noch in Bezug auf die Pizza zeigen.  
„Eigentlich wird Pizza ja anders gegessen.“ Im Nu konnte ich mir wieder seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein. „Man nimmt so ein Stückchen hinten am Rand in die Hand und beißt hinein.“ Unterstützend zu meinen Worten machte ich es ihm vor.  
„Verzeih mir, wenn es etwas respektlos klingen mag, aber diese Methode zu speisen erscheint mir ein klein wenig unkultiviert.“  
„Oh, ich bin nicht beleidigt deswegen. Komm versuchs doch auch mal. Unkultiviert macht Spaß.“  
Seine schlanken Finger umfassten eines der dreieckigen Stücke und mit einer anmutigen Bewegung landete ein Teil davon in seinem Mund.  
„Siehste, geht doch.“ Ich schenkte ihm dabei ein Grinsen. Sein komisches Gesicht, dass er zog, veranlasste mich hinzuzufügen, „Aber natürlich kannst du auch mit Besteck essen. Wenn du willst.“ Ich war mir sicher, dass ich irgendwo in meinem Gesicht Tomate verteilt hatte, beim Essen war ich fast so schlimm wie ein Kind und brauchte immer eine Serviette.  
Der Elb sagte aber nicht als ich ihn anlächelte.

Als wir den Tisch abräumen wollten, wohlgemerkt zusammen(damit meinte ich, dass Legolas mir einfach die Teller in die Küche reichen sollte, wo ich sie dann in den Geschirrspüler räumte) und ich an der Küchentüre wartete, lief der Elb einfach an mir vorbei, öffnete die Türe und stand, bevor ich etwas machen konnte in der modernen Küche.  
„Dies ist gleichnoch welche Räumlichkeit?“ Lügen hatte keinen Zweck also antwortete ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß, „Die Küche.“  
Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „In Mittelerde sieht eine Küche anders aus.“ Ja, das war mir auch bewusst.  
Eigentlich hatte ich ja vorgehabt den Geschirrspüler zu nutzen um abzuwaschen, aber um nicht noch mehr Fragen für den Prinzen aufzuwerfen, als nötig, entschied ich mich für das Spülbecken und die gute alte Handarbeit.  
Ich drückte ihm ein Handtuch zum Abtrocknen der gewaschenen Gläser und Teller in die Hände und machte mich an die Arbeit. Komischerweise stellte Legolas gar keine Fragen zur Einrichtung der Küche. Ich nahm an, dass er langsam aber sich auch müde sein musste.

Kurze Zeit später waren wir fertig und da es draußen schon dunkel war wie ich durch ein Fenster sehen konnte und ich langsam wirklich geschafft von diesem Tag mit dem Elben war, beschloss ich Legolas in das Gästezimmer einzuquartieren und dann, nachdem ich mein Zimmer noch ein wenig ordentlicher gemacht hatte, erschöpft ins Bett zu fallen.  
Dass sich mein Vorhaben allerdings noch etwas in die Länge ziehen würde, konnte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen.


	5. Gute Nacht und Mae Aur

Auf dem Weg in den ersten Stock kamen wir wieder an dem Fensterbrett mit den Kinderfotos von mir vorbei und Legolas Blick blieb an einem von ihnen hängen. Hatte ich es mir doch gedacht, es war das von mir als Dreijährige im Italienurlaub. Ausgerechnet dieses.  
Ungeduldig wollte ich ihn an seinem Arm weiterziehen, aber der Elb blieb abrupt stehen und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter weiter von der Stelle.  
„Ist das ein Gemälde von dir?“  
„Von mir ja, Gemälde nein. Da gibt es mittlerweile eine bessere Technik, die auch um einiges schneller ist. Wir nennen sie fotografieren, damit bekommt man fast ein genaues Abbild der Realität.“  
„Ist es Zauberkraft?“  
„Nein, die gibt es in dieser Welt meines Wissens nicht. Einfach nur die gute alte Entwicklungskraft und Intelligenz der Menschen.“  
„Ich befürchte, die gibt es bei uns nicht in dem gleichen Maße.“  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass bei euch die Menschen dumm sind? Ich glaube, das liegt einfach daran, dass sie sich nicht wirklich für etwas anstrengen mussten, immerhin standen sie immer im Schatten der Elben“, nein, Legolas durfte doch nicht wissen, dass ich mehr über Mittelerde wusste als er mir erzählt hatte. Ich verstand nämlich noch nicht inwieweit die Bücher zu Legolas standen. Das verwirrte mich schon total, ich bin mir sicher, dass es Legolas sogar schlechter ginge als mir. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass andere Völker ihnen die Möglichkeit neue Gesetze und Erfindungen zu entwickeln einfach vorweggenommen haben“, wandelte ich rasch den Satz ab. Auf den Blick des Elben fügte ich noch hinzu, „ohne schlechte Absichten natürlich.“  
Ich war nicht ganz sicher, aber für einen kurzen Moment glaubte ich einen Anflug von Misstrauen und Zweifel in seinen schönen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.  
„Mag so sein, auf dem... wie heißt das Gemälde, das keines ist, bitte noch einmal?“  
„Foto oder Fotografie.“  
„Auf der Fotografie siehst du bezaubernd aus.“ Sein Lächeln schien direkt Wärme auszustrahlen wie die Sonne an einem Frühlingstag, unwillkürlich erwiderte ich es.  
Was das Foto allerdings anging, bezweifelte ich das Kompliment von Legolas. Es war einer der Fotos, die ich am wenigsten mochte und ich hatte meine Mutter schon ein paar Mal nahezu angefleht, dass sie dieses Zeugnis meiner äußerst freizügigen Kindheit wegräumen sollte.  
Vergeblich, sie bestand darauf.  
Der Prinz musste gemerkt haben wie peinlich diese Fotografie mir war – oder war ich etwa rot geworden? - und wollte mich offenbar aufmuntern.  
„Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass mein Vater, wenn es in Mittelerde diese Möglichkeit gäbe, unzählige solche Momentaufnahmen besäße und sie im ganzen Schloss verteilt wären.“  
Gemälde von einem von Erdbeeren verkleckterten Legolas, ganz verwuschelt nach dem Fangenspielen und nackt in der Badewanne mit einem Quietscheentchen in der Hand kamen mir in den Sinn.  
Legolas als Kind konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Wie war er als Dreijähriger gewesen? Genauso wie normale Kinder? Ab wann war ein Elb eigentlich kein Kind mehr? Hatten sie eine längere Kindheit als wir Menschen? All diese Fragen spukten mir bei seinem Satz durch den Kopf und doch verzichtete ich darauf auch nur eine davon zu stellen. Morgen ist schließlich auch noch ein Tag oder etwa nicht? Der Elb wird mir schon nicht davon laufen. Zumindest hoffte ich das, aber wer weiß schon aus welcher Situation er aus Mittelerde herumspaziert ist.  
Amüsiert dachte ich daran, wie Legolas in einem wichtigen Gespräch mit Aragorn, durch eine Tür hindurchtrat und einfach weg war.

Kurze Zeit später standen wir im Gästezimmer, das praktischerweise direkt neben meinem Zimmer lag. Legolas war die Reisetasche, in der sich sein ganzes Hab und Gut dieser Welt befand und die ich nun im Flur vergessen hatte, von unten holen gegangen und ich hatte schnell das Bett bezogen, der Bezug war passenderweise hellgrün und mit ein paar Blumen verziert.  
Als ich gerade prüfte, ob die Nachttischlampe funktionierte und sie dafür ein- und ausschaltete, kam der Elb wieder herein und stellte mir sogleich schon wieder eine Frage.  
„Wie funktioniert hier das Licht? Ich kann keine Kerzen oder dergleichen sehen.“  
Elektrizität, ja, ich hatte glatt vergessen, dass sie die ja in Mittelerde auch noch nicht haben. Allerdings kommt bei uns der Strom, wenn man der Werbung Glauben schenken darf, ja auch bald aus Bäumen. Vielleicht mit Steckdosen im Stamm?  
„Das funktioniert mit Energie, wir können mittlerweile Wind, das strömende Wasser und Sonnenlicht in Energie umwandeln und sie so als elektrische Energie nutzen wie übrigens bei vielen Geräten, die du auch noch morgen sehen wirst.“  
Die Kern- und vor allem die Kohlekraftwerke ließ ich jetzt mal außen vor. Ich wusste einfach nicht wie der Elb reagieren würde, wenn er um die Schädigung unserer Umwelt wissen würde. Immerhin schienen sie ja doch recht um den Einklang mit ihrer Umgebung und der Natur bemüht, nicht so wie wir Menschen es in den meisten Fällen waren.  
Ich erntete einen interessierten und erstaunten Blick von Legolas und machte mich langsam aber sicher auf den Weg zur Türe. Mit den Worten „Komm, ich zeig dir noch das Bad und die Toilette.“ ging ich nichts ahnend aus der Türe.  
Ich spürte den Elben hinter mir aufschließen als wir über den recht breiten Gang schritten.

Es war ein relativ kurzes Unterfangen - ich dachte dass das alles länger dauern würde - alles zu zeigen und auch noch ein paar erläuternde Bemerkungen zu machen, zum Beispiel wie das Wasser aus dem Hahn kam oder was es mit den ganzen Tuben und Tigelchen in den Schränken auf sich hatte (die gehörten fast ausschließlich meiner Mutter) und ich musste schmunzeln, als ich ihm erklärte, dass wir Menschen nicht mit einer so überragenden Schönheit wie die Elben gesegnet waren und so der Natur etwas nachhelfen mussten.  
Bei der Dusche musste ich dann schon etwas weiter ausholen und bekam auch einige Lobworte von Legolas, der mich der tollen Erfindung wegen fast in den Himmel heben wollte, bis ich ihm sagen konnte, dass nicht ich das erfunden hatte, sondern wahrscheinlich ein kluger Mann vor ein paar Jahrzehnten.  
„Wäre doch ein Elb darauf gekommen! Was hätte das das Leben erleichtert vor allem in den Kriegszeiten. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre auch die Romantik der Wanne langsam aber sicher verloren gegangen.“  
Bloß nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen.  
Mein Kopfkino fing schon wieder an eigene Wege zu gehen.  
Über die Erfindung der Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta, nach den mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Erklärungen meinerseits, erfreute sich der Prinz genauso überschwänglich mit dem Beglückwünschen zu diesem Einfall.  
Als wir auf dem Weg zum stillen Örtchen waren, fragte ich mich wieder einmal mit was ich diesen Elben eigentlich verdient hatte und mir war sehr wohl bewusst, dass man dies sowohl in den positiven als auch in den negativen Sinn deuten konnte. Ich war mir selbst auch noch nicht im Klaren, zu was ich mehr tendierte.  
Die Toilette erklärte sich eigentlich fast von selbst und auch Legolas Einwurf, dass wir in dieser Welt mit der Hygiene echt sehr vorbildlich seien, stimmte mich eher peinlich berührt als dass er mich stolz auf meine Zivilisation machte. Wie übrigens schon die ganze Führung.  
Mich wunderte es ja, dass ich noch nicht rot angelaufen war – davon überzeugte ich mich im letzten Spiegel – und dass ich das ganze auch mit so viel Fassung trug, ich meine, immerhin stand mir eine Nacht mit einem fremden Mann, denn ich nur aus einem verfilmten Buch kannte, bevor, wenn auch in zwei getrennten Zimmern.  
Warum dachte ich den letzten Satz mit einem klitzekleinen Hang von Wehmut. Böser Gedanke. Schnell verdrängen.  
Kann man meine Nervosität nachvollziehen?  
Schlafen Elben überhaupt? Der Film mag zwar eine ziemlich schlechte Quelle sein, aber dort hab ich den Elben meines Wissen nicht schlafen gesehen.  
Allerdings wären diese Szenen auch nicht gefragt gewesen und hätte den Kinofilm noch einmal um 10 Minuten verlängert. Spannend nur für diejenigen mit schwacher Blase.  
„Elben schlafen doch auch oder?“ Wir waren mittlerweile wieder in der Mitte des Gangs angekommen und standen dort nun ein bisschen unentschlossen.  
„Sicher, wenngleich wir es auch meistens mit offenen Augen tun und unseren Geist wandern lassen .“  
Bereitwillig gab der Elb Auskunft und sah mich dabei mit seinen blauen Augen an, in denen nicht der winzigste Hauch von Müdigkeit lag.  
Das beruhigte mich zugegebenermaßen etwas. Und zeigte mir wieder einmal, dass man das Filme als Informationsquelle getrost vergessen konnte. Aber sowas von.  
„Dann geh ich mal in mein Zimmer. Du weißt ja jetzt wo alles ist.“ Nach einem kurzen Zögern wünschte ich ihm noch: „Gute Nacht.“  
Dann verschwand ich hinter meiner Zimmertüre und lehnte mich von innen gegen sie. Uff.  
Ich hatte Zeit für mich selbst bitter nötig. So höflich und nett Legolas auch sein mag, brauchte ich nun doch mal eine Pause von ihm.  
Als ich fertig mit durchatmen und zur Ruhe kommen war, ging ich zu meiner Stereoanlage und schaltete sie mit meinem Lieblingslied ein 'Summer Dreamin' passend auch zu der Jahreszeit.  
Mein Zimmer schaute immer noch aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen, man konnte sagen, was man wollte, aber ich war nicht unbedingt die ordentlichste Person.  
Ich machte mich langsam daran, die ganzen Zettel, die in meinem Zimmer überall herumlagen, aufzusammeln, währenddessen tanzte ich zum Takt der Musik durch mein Zimmer.  
An meinem Fenster angekommen öffnete ich es und fühlte die immer noch laue Nachtluft an mir vorbei strömen. Das nächste Lied begann. Into the West von Annie Lennox, ein Lied aus dem letzten Herr der Ringe-Film. Ich muss zugeben, es stimmte mich immer ein wenig traurig.  
Mit den ganzen Blätter in den Händen suchte ich eine Mappe in die ich sie legen konnte, damit sie weder zerknitterten noch verloren gingen. Ich fand ein Buch aus der Bücherei, dass ich auch für meine Seminararbeit benötigte und rief mir wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass ich noch nicht damit fertig war.  
Ich legte das Buch zu den restlichen Schulsachen.  
Dann machte ich mich ans das Entwirren meines Kabelsalats auf dem Schreibtisch. Ich zog nämlich immer nur an dem Kabel, dass ich gerade brauchte.

Als Nächstes widmete ich mich dem Kleiderhaufen, der über meiner grauen Couch lag und sie unter sich begrub, sodass nur noch Teile von ihr sichtbar waren.  
Die meisten Klamotten fanden den Weg in die Wäsche, einige legte ich zusammen und verstaute sie wieder in meinem Schrank und endlich bekam ich Zeit mir über den heutigen Tag Gedanken zu machen.  
Warum war Legolas in der richtigen Welt, eigentlich war er doch nichts weiter als eine Romanfigur, oder nicht? Und wenn dem nicht so war, wo lag dann Mittelerde, denn auf der Erde konnte sie ja nicht liegen. Oder?

Auch die Tatsache, dass ich Legolas schon irgendwie anziehend fand, brachte mich ins Grübeln. Seine Augen.  
Sein Lächeln.

Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn ich versuchte ihn als Freund zu sehen und als nichts anderes, denn etwas anderes würde nur unweigerlich zu Liebeskummer führen und wer wollte das schon?  
Ich jedenfalls wollte es vermeiden.  
Einmal im Leben das Herz gebrochen zu bekommen reicht fürs Erste.  
Und das vor einem Jahr, blöderweise ist der Idiot auch noch in vielen von meinen Kursen. Deutsch. Englisch. Biologie. Um mal ein paar zu nennen.

Mit einem Schnaufen richtete ich mich vor meinem Kleiderschrank wieder auf. Dieser Schritt wäre auch getan. Mit Adleraugen auf der Sache nach weiterer Unordnung sah ich mich weiter um. Ist es nicht faszinierend, dass man erst dann den Drang zur Ordnung hegt, wenn man jemand Neues zu Gast hatte.

Dann erregten die verstreuten Wollknäule auf dem Bett meine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Am Vormittag hatte ich versucht eine passende Farbe für die schon angefangene gehäkelte Handyhülle zu finden und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich keine hatte. Im verzweifelten Versuch vielleicht doch noch erfolgreich in meiner Suche zu sein, hatte ich die restlichen Knäule aus dem Korb, in dem sie normalerweise wohnten, genommen und über mein ganzes Bett verteilt. Also nahm ich den Korb nun wieder und füllte ihn mit der bunten Wolle und den Häkelnadeln, sowie dem angefangenen Projekten. Im Anfangen war ich immer besser gewesen als in dem zu-Ende-bringen von etwas.  
Leider keine gute Eigenschaft von mir.  
Gerade als ich den Korb in ein Regal stellen wollte, klopfte es an der Türe.  
Es konnte ja nur eine einzige Person sein, denn sonst war ja kein anderer im Haus.  
„Ja?“  
„Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten die Zeit herum zu schlagen.“  
„Ach so, stimmt. Du hast ja nichts, was du machen kannst.“ Das Gästezimmer war zwar schön, aber relativ spartanisch eingerichtet worden.  
„Warst du es, die vorhin gesungen hat?“  
„Ähm.... Nein, ich kann nicht singen. Das war eine Aufnahme.“  
Etwas, was der Elb machen konnte.... Den Fernseher konnte ich vergessen, mein Tablet auch. Suche eine Beschäftigung im heutigen Zeitalter, die nichts mit Technik zu tun hat, aber trotzdem männlich ist. Schwere Sache. Furchtbar schwere Sache.  
Mein Blick fiel auf das Bücherregal.  
Bücher waren doch die Lösung.  
Was konnte ich dem Elben denn zu lesen geben?  
Liebesgeschichten, na lieber nicht.  
Science Fiktion im Stil der Tribute von Panem. Eher auch nicht.  
Wie wärs mit dem Lexikon? Schon eher.  
Ich holte es aus dem Regal und legte es Legolas in die Hände. Darauf stapelte sich auch noch ein Allgemeinwissensbuch, ein Pflanzenbuch, dass meine Mutter mir geschenkt hatte, ein Atlas, den meine Oma mir mal geschenkt hatte und zu guter Letzt noch Faust, ein Buch, dass man meiner Meinung nach schon gelesen haben sollte.  
„Ich denke, das ist genug oder?“  
„Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich in nächster Zeit keine Langeweile bekommen werde.“ Er schenkte mir ein Lachen.  
„Ähm .. du musst ja nicht alles lesen, du kannst dir auch nur etwas aussuchen, Ich will dich ja nicht überfordern.“  
„Du kannst mich nicht überfordern.“  
„Ähm... ja. Wenn du das sagst.“  
Ich nahm das Reclambüchlein von Faust in die Hand. „Das ist ein Stück unserer Literatur, hat fast jeder höher gebildete Mensch gelesen.“  
Mein Blick schweifte wieder zurück zu meinem Bücherregal, neben den Schullektüren zu denen auch Faust gehörte, standen die Eragon-Reihe, die Chroniken der Unterwelt-Bücher in einem Schmuckschuber und daneben die drei von mir noch nicht gelesenen Herr der Ringe-Teile und direkt daneben Der Hobbit.  
Ich schaute wieder Legolas an. Irgendwas war doch da gewesen.  
„Mir scheint es, als sei bei euch das Verfassen von Büchern sehr populär.“  
„Stimmt schon, aber die meisten die du hier siehst sind erfundene Geschichten, die allein der Unterhaltung dienen.“  
„Aber habt ihr nicht auch Bücher über Kräuter und Medizin, über eure Geschichte?“  
„Natürlich, nur hat die nicht Jeder in seinem Bücherregal stehen. Dafür wäre zu wenig Platz.“  
„Aber...“ Ich unterbrach ihn, denn ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.  
„Dafür gibt es Bibliotheken wie die Staatsbibliothek in München. Sie sammeln alle Bücher und dort findest du dann auch fast jedes.“  
„Ich verstehe. Es ist also ein ähnliches System wie es in Elronds Bibliothek besteht.“  
„Wenn du noch mehr Bücher haben willst, können wir dort morgen gerne vorbeischauen.“ Ich brauchte nämlich auch noch ein paar Bücher, allen voran Göttlich verliebt, dass ich unbedingt lesen musste um den Schluss der Reihe zu wissen.  
„Du musst dir wegen meiner Wenigkeit wirklich keine Umstände bereiten“, beeilte sich der Elb zu sagen.  
Würde ich ja nicht, aber der Elb musste das nicht unbedingt wissen...  
Mein Blick fiel zurück auf meine Büchersammlung.  
Irgendwas … Herr der Ringe und Der Hobbit!  
Das sollte Legolas auf keinen Fall sehen.  
„Du willst dich sicher gehen.“ Ich schob ihn sanft mit den Händen auf dem Rücken in Richtung Türe.  
Wenn er sich fragte, woher mein Sinneswandel kam, konnte er es wirklich gut überspielen.  
„Wenn du es wünscht.“ Er sah mich an und ich versuchte mir meine Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Wie sagtest du? … Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht.“  
Als der Elb aus der Türe war und ich seine schließen hörte, sank ich zum zweiten Mal an die Türe und seufzte. Wenigstens war mein Zimmer aufgeräumt gewesen. Langsam stand ich auf und zog die Werke von Tolkien aus dem Regal.  
Ich musste sie irgendwie verstecken, aber wo? Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich auf meine Lippen.  
Mein Fach im Schrank für Unterwäsche. Wahrscheinlich würde der Elb dort nie hinkommen. Wo kam das denn her? Nein! Ganz bestimmt würde er da nicht hinkommen. Wie gut, dass Elben so höflich waren und nicht so versaut dachten wie einige Erdenbewohner.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr, es war schon elf und langsam fielen mir immer öfter die Augen zu ohne, dass ich es wollte.  
Bevor ich mich auszog, holte ich meinen Schlafanzug, ein T-Shirt in pink und eine kurze Hose, immerhin war es auch in der Nacht ziemlich warm, und legte ihn auf die Couch.  
Als ich schon halbfertig mit Umziehen war, klopfte es wieder an die Türe.  
„Warte!“, schnell zog ich die Hose auch noch an und öffnete meine Zimmertüre. Oh, dieser Elb trieb mich noch in den Wahnsinn!  
„Was ist los?“, mein Ton war zu meiner Überraschung nicht ein bisschen verärgert.  
Eigentlich erwartete ich ja schon, dass er er wieder mit möglichen Ork- oder Spinnenangriffen kam und wie wir das Haus am besten schützen konnten; nicht, dass ich mich über ihn lustig machen wollte. Das wollte ich nämlich nicht, ich nahm ihn durchaus ernst. Meistens. Fast.  
Wirklich!  
„Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich dir schreckliche Umstände mache, aber ich hätte gerne etwas zu Trinken, bitte.“  
„Schon gut. Wasser? Oder willst du Saft oder Limonade?“  
„Wasser reicht mir. Ich danke vielmals.“  
„Kommt gleich, euer Hoheit.“ Ich lächelte ihm zur Aufmunterung zu, denn einerseits musste ihm diese Bitte relativ peinlich sein als selbstständigen Elben bzw. Mann, andererseits wollte er aber auch nicht einfach in unserer Küche herum kramen, weil er das wahrscheinlich für ziemlich unhöflich und respektlos hielt.  
Beides fand ich im Moment unglaublich niedlich.  
In der Küche angekommen, nahm ich ein neues Glas aus dem Schrank – ich weiß, dass ich auch das vorhin beim Abendessen benutzte Glas von Legolas nehmen könnte, blöderweise wusste ich nicht mehr, welches von beiden meines und seines gewesen war.  
Im Wohnzimmer stand noch die halbvolle Flasche Wasser und mit diesen zwei Sachen machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg in den ersten Stock.  
Als ich die Treppen hochkam und eine der letzten Stufen erreichte, reichte mir der Elb die Hand. Ich schaute ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an und nahm sie dann, wenn auch verwundert entgegen. Er führte mich die verbliebenen Stufen der Treppe bis zum ersten Stock hoch.  
„Ähm, das ist ja wirklich nett, aber allein laufen kann ich noch.“  
Unbeirrt fuhr er fort und als wir beide wieder zwischen unseren Türen standen, gab er mir einen Handkuss. Seine blauen Augen begegneten meinem Blick und hielten ihn für eine Weile fest. Erst nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, setzte er zu einer Erklärung an.  
„So würde ich dich begrüßen, wenn wir im Düsterwald, meinem Heim, wären und du eine Lady wärst.“ Dabei nahm er mir die Glasflasche aus den Armen und das Glas aus der Hand.  
„Ich danke dir für den Dienst.“ Mir entging das Wort Lady nicht, dass er versuchte nicht zu viel zu betonen. Es war klar, dass ich das niemals sein würde. Warum musste er trotzdem darauf herumreiten? Zog ich ihn damit auf, dass er SciFi für eine Blumenart hielt?  
„Ich kümmere mich immer um meine Gäste, schließlich will ich ja, dass sie sich wohlfühlen.“ Klang ich etwas eingeschnappt? Nein, bestimmt nicht....  
„Ich wünsche dir nochmals eine gute Nacht.“  
„Ich dir auch.“  
Er ließ seinen Blick über meine Kleidung wandern. „Du hast deinen Nachtgewand schon an?“  
Ich denke, es sollte wahrscheinlich eine simple Feststellung werden, aber da der Elb noch nicht solange in dieser Welt verweilte, war er sich der Kleidung möglicherweise noch nicht sicher.  
„Jap. Warum hast du deinen nicht an?“  
Der Prinz sah mich verwundert an und ich schaute verwirrt zurück.  
Mein Kopf suchte schon nach der Sache, die ich vermasselt hatte, aber so sehr ich danach auch suchte, ich konnte sie nicht finden.  
„Ich … ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich gerade bei dir ausgelöst hab und auch nicht mit was ich das getan hab … könntest du es mir vielleicht einfach sagen?“  
Irgendwie fühlte ich mich schon wieder wie ein Trampel. Eins wusste ich jetzt auf jeden Fall, eine Diplomatin brauchte ich nicht zu werden, ich lief echt oft in Fettnäpfchen ohne, dass ich das wollte oder vermeiden konnte.  
„Eirene, es ist folgendermaßen, die Sitten geziemen es bei uns in Mittelerde normalerweise nicht, dass ein Mensch oder Elb, der dir nicht sehr nahe steht, dich in deinem Nachtgewand zu Gesicht bekommt. Das gilt vor allem bei Frauen, die einem Mann begegnen.“  
Okay, das erklärte so einiges. Eigentlich ja alles. Und schon wieder hatte ich etwas Wichtiges übersehen, dass ich eigentlich hätte sehen müssen.  
„Wie weit muss mir der Mensch sehr nahe stehen?“  
„Normalerweise bedeutet das, enge Familie, also Eltern oder Geschwister, oder der eigene Verlobte oder Mann.“  
Oha, das war Legolas in allen Fällen nicht für mich. Mist. Ich verstand seine Irritierung.  
„Das... das tut mir wirklich leid... ich wusste das nicht...bei uns ist das nicht mehr so streng... tut mir leid.“  
Ich spürte wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss und versuchte mir das auch zu merken. Erst jetzt verstand ich seinen Widerwillen beim Kauf von Badehose, Unterwäsche und Schlafanzug. Eigentlich war das wahrscheinlich alles auf den privaten Raum begrenzt und ich war trotz allem eine Außenstehende.  
Ein Sache verstand ich dann aber nicht so ganz. Was war in dem Schlafzimmer von meinen Eltern mit dem halbbekleideten Elben gewesen. Das konnte doch dieser Philosophie nicht so ganz entsprechen?!  
Ich war verwirrt, schon wieder!  
„Was war das dann vorhin? Als wir dir passende Klamotten gesucht hatten?“  
Als er mir wieder den Blick zu wandte, bildete ich mir ein einen Hauch von Rosa auf seinem Gesicht erhascht zu haben. Allerdings war der so schnell wider verschwunden, dass ich mir nicht ganz sicher sein konnte, ob ich es wirklich gesehen hatte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist. Allerdings wird das bei Männern auch nicht so streng gesehen.“ Er schmunzelte. Wieso nur konnte er sich so schnell fangen?  
Das war mal wieder sowas von typisch, nur die Frauen hatten auf die Etikette zu achten und die männlichen Wesen hatten freie Bahn in ihrem Handeln.  
„Hier gibt es andere Maßstäbe.“ Dass wir um einiges freizügiger waren, wollte ich jetzt nicht unbedingt aussprechen. Wahrscheinlich dachte er sich sowieso seinen Teil.  
„Das habe ich auch bemerkt.“  
Ein kleine Pause entstand, in der keiner von uns beiden so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich brach ich die Stille.  
„Ja, also du hast ja jetzt alles, was du brauchst. Ich wünsche dir ein hoffentlich letztes Mal heute, Gute Nacht.“  
„Bitte mache dir keine Sorgen wegen der Begebenheit gerade. Es ist nichts gravierendes und in gewisser Weise könnte man sogar sagen, dass wir quitt sind. Gute Nacht, Eirene.“  
Als er in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, machte ich noch einen kleinen Abstecher ins Bad. Katzenwäsche musste sein.  
Schließlich stieg ich in mein weiches Bett. Eigentlich hatte ich heute endlich mein Buch zu Ende lesen wollen und es sogar schon neben meinem Bett zurecht gelegt, aber...  
Langsam fielen mir die Augen zu. Ich beeilte mich die Lampe auf meinem Nachttisch auszuschalten.

POV Legolas

Da ich heute Abend nicht mehr plante einen anderen Raum als mein Zimmer zu besuchen, entschloss ich mich meine Gewänder, die ich den Tag über getragen hatte, abzulegen und ordentlich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Fenster zu stapeln. Als ich aufschaute, sah ich den weißen hellen Vollmond durch das oberere Drittel eines Fensters scheinen. Von der Mond erschaffenen Atmosphäre angezogen, trat ich an den Rahmen und stützte mich leicht mit den Armen ab.  
Durch die offenen Fensterflügel wehte die warme Brise einer Sommernacht und strich mir die Haare aus meinem Gesicht. Wie oft hatte ich mir an diesem vergangenen Tag gewünscht sie zurück binden zu dürfen, dass sie nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit langsam in mein Gesicht fielen. Aber ich war der Anweisung von Eirene gefolgt und hatte in der Öffentlichkeit nicht ein Haar hinter meine spitzen Ohren zurück gestrichen. Trotzdem hasste ich jede Minute in der ich wie ein Ork umher gehen musste.  
Ich beobachtete wie das Mondlicht leise auf die Blätter der Pflanzen dieses Gartens unter mir fiel und die Sterne in mir unbekannten Formationen das Firmament bedeckten. Im Hintergrund war das Rauschen des nahegelegen Waldes zu hören, genau wie die Schritte der Nachbarskatze zwei Gärten weiter. Fremde Geräusche auf fremden Boden in einer Welt, welche ich mir niemals hätte vorstellen können.

Der Fensterrahmen gab einen dumpfen Laut von sich, als er an die Wand stoß.  
Ich schaute alarmiert hoch, doch als ich sah, was das Geräusch verursacht hatte, entspannte ich mich wieder.  
Mein Blick glitt zum Bett.  
Zum Schlafen würde ich meine Haar schon zusammenbinden müssen, damit sie morgen nicht komplett verwirrt waren. Ich fuhr mir gedankenverloren durch ein paar Strähnen. Dazu würde ich dann aber auch ein Haarband brauchen und wenn ich meine Erinnerung nicht täuschte lagen sie allesamt noch in dem Schlafzimmer der Eltern von Eirene.  
Auch für die Zukunft wäre es nicht verkehrt, sie alle in meinem Besitz zu haben, wenn ich dann doch einmal mehr als eines brauchen würde.  
Ein Seufzer kam über meine Lippen. Langsam schritt ich zu der Türe, doch bevor ich sie erreicht hatte viel mir auf, dass ich bis auf eine Beinbekleidung nichts am Leibe trug.  
War ich in der kurzen Zeit hier in der anderen Welt schon so vergesslich geworden? Anscheinend warfen mich diese neuen Erfahrungen mehr aus der Bahn als ich zugeben wollte.  
Die neuen Kleider hatte mir Eirene vor das Bett gestellt. Mit spitzen Fingern – ich war dieser neuen Verpackung genannt Plastik immer noch skeptisch gegenüber - zog ich das Nachtgewand heraus.  
Eine lange schwarze Hose aus locker fallender Baumwolle und ein dazu passendes Hemd mit kurzen Ärmeln.  
Da es selbst in der Nacht einigermaßen warm war, wie ich es nur selten aus dem Düsterwald gewohnt war, beschloss ich das Oberteil des, wie hatte es Eirene noch gleich genannt?, Schlafanzugs beiseite zu lassen und nur die Hose zu tragen. So machte ich mich wieder zur Zimmertüre auf.  
Ich überquerte den Gang und lauschte, ob Eirene auch schon schlief und meinen nächtlichen Ausflug auch nicht bemerken würde. Als ich das gleichmäßige Atmen vernahm musste ich fast Lächeln, sie musste ziemlich erschöpft von dem heutigen Tag gewesen sein, wenn sie so schnell eingeschlafen war.  
Leise und schnell huschte ich den Flur entlang, bis ich schließlich vor der Türe stand hinter der ich das Schlafzimmer vermutete, als ich sie öffnete, hielt ich kurz den Atem an. Normalerweise würde ich nicht ohne die Erlaubnis des Besitzers seinen Raum betreten, aber Eirene wollte ich nun, da sie schlief auch nicht wecken und so begab ich mich zu der Kommode, die sich vor dem Spiegel, vor dem ich gesessen hatte, befand, als Eirene mir die geflochtene Haare löste.  
Ich trat näher an sie heran, konnte aber selbst mit meiner etwas besseren Nachtsicht, kein Haarband entdecken, dass jemand darauf gelegt hatte.  
Dann musste es Eirene doch mitgenommen haben und ich es somit, wenn ich es heute Nacht verwenden wollte aus ihrem Zimmer holen. Ich atmete laut aus. Hoffentlich werde ich sie nicht wecken.  
Langsam verließ ich das Zimmer und schloss die Türe kaum hörbar.

POV Eirene

Schepper.  
Ich war schlagartig wach und sah mich hektisch in dem dunklen Zimmer um.  
Als ob das etwas bringen würde.  
Eigentlich wusste ich ja, dass ich mich, oder besser gesagt meine Augen, erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen mussten.  
Mein Herz schlug so laut, dass ich dachte man könnte es auch noch bei den Nachbarn hören.  
Langsam konnte ich schon Konturen des Schreibtisches und der Schränke erkennen.  
Und eine große Gestalt, die regungslos in der Mitte des Zimmers verharrte und ganz sicher nicht zu meiner Einrichtung gehörte. Obwohl so eine Statue in der Mitte des Zimmers durchaus ein hübsche Idee wäre.  
Sowas von falscher Zeitpunkt für solche Ideen.  
Ich konnte mich an keinen Moment erinnern indem ich schon einmal so viel Angst gehabt hatte. Okay, als Kind dachte ich unter meinem Bett sitzt ein großes Monster, dass mich auffressen wollte. Das hatte sich dann aber als Spielzeugkiste herausgestellt. Das sagten zumindest meine Eltern.  
In letzter Zeit fiel mir aber kein solcher Augenblick ein.  
Zögerlich und vorsichtig um ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen, wanderte meine Hand zu meinem Nachttisch und der Lampe, die darauf stand.  
Mit meinen Fingern streifte ich den Lichtschalter. Mit einem leisen Klick legte er sich um.  
Die Glühbirne brauchte ein bisschen um endlich an zu gehen und in dieser Zeit machte sich mein Gehirn allerlei Gedanken über alle Variationen des Möglichen. Nicht, dass ich es darum gebeten hatte, eigentlich wollte ich davon so wenig wie möglich wissen, ich hatte schon genug Angst.  
Endlich legte sich der Lichtschein über die Einrichtung und auch über die Gestalt.  
Sie hatte lange hellblonde Haare und blaue Augen, die mich schuldbewusst anschauten. Legolas.  
„Was suchst du mitten in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer und vor allem, warum jagst du mir so einen Schrecken ein? Ich bin fast tot umgefallen.“ Mein Stimme war lauter als ich es erwartet hatte und am Schluss schwang deutlich der Ärger in meinen Worten mit. Mein Hirn beschwerte sich wegen der kümmerlichen Wortwahl: umgefallen? In einem Bett? Ernsthaft?  
„Ich entschuldige mich. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“ Seine Stimme war die Ruhe selbst, als ob dies Teil eines ganz normalen Ablaufs in seinem Leben wäre. Während er sprach, kam er näher an das Bett heran.  
„Was ist da überhaupt heruntergefallen?“  
„Dein Stiftbehälter.“  
„Ist er kaputt?“  
„Soweit ich es erkennen kann, ist nichts beschädigt. Ich entschuldige mich nochmal dich geweckt zu haben.“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, wohl wegen meines überstrapazierten Gehirnes - der Tag war einfach nur unglaublich - dass er nur die lange Schlafanzughose anhatte und auf das Oberteil verzichtet hatte. Mein Blick klebte an seiner makellosen Haut fest. An seinem flachen Bauch. Wie sich das schwache Licht auf seiner Haut verhielt und Schatten zauberte. Seine blonden Haare fielen lose auf seine Brust und glänzten in dem Schein der Lampe.  
Seufzend legte ich mich wieder zurück. Schade ein Traum. Mitten in der Rückwärtsbewegung stockte ich abermals. Schmerz in den Bauchmuskeln in einem Traum ist unrealistisch. Kein Traum. Noch viel besser.  
Als ich merkte wie er mich mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln beobachtete, riss ich meinen Blick los und erwiderte den seinen. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen.  
„Schon gut. Kannst du vielleicht die Stifte wieder hineinräumen.“  
Er trat an das Bett heran und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, mit seiner rechten Hand reichte er mir den blauen Stiftebecher indem alle Bleistifte und Kugelschreiber, die zuvor auch darin gewesen sein mussten, waren, mit seiner linken stützte er sich sich neben meiner Hüfte ab. Seine Hand war so nah an meinem Körper und auch wenn sich dazwischen noch ein paar Lagen Stoff befanden, begann es mir wärmer zu werden.  
Okay, denken, Eirene, denken.  
Ah, genau der Stiftebecher. Schnell nahm ich ihn Legolas aus der Hand und stellte ihn auf meinen Nachttisch. Der Schreibtisch war mir für heute viel zu weit weg.  
„Danke. Was wolltest du?“  
Er sah mich überrascht an. „Naja, irgendeinen Grund wird es doch haben, dass du in mein Zimmer gestiefelt bist, während ich geschlafen habe. Hoffe ich, sonst werde ich mich morgen rächen. Also?“  
„Du bist nicht zufällig im Besitz meines Haarbandes?“  
Ich überging die Tatsache wie lächerlich sich das aus dem Munde eines erwachsenen Mannes anhörte, auch wenn dieser lange Haare hatte um die ihn wahrscheinlich jedes Mädchen beneidete. Bei jeder seiner Kopfbewegungen fingen seine Haare das Licht anders ein.  
„Irgendwo sicher.“ Im Moment hatte ich keinen blassen Schimmer, wo ich es hingelegt haben könnte.  
„Aber nimm dir doch aus dem Korb über der Kommode einen Haargummi, da sind genügend drinnen.“ Ich kuschelte mich wieder in meine Kissen. Legolas war unterdessen auf dem Weg zur Kommode.  
„Hast du einen gefunden?“  
„Sicherlich“, er hielt ihn mir entgegen.  
„Na, dann kannst du ja wieder in dein Zimmer gehen und ich weiterschlafen.“  
Ich versuchte das Gähnen zu unterdrücken, aber es bahnte sich den Weg.  
Der Elb sah es und neckte mich auch prompt. „Schon so müde?“  
„Ja. Es ist Nacht und ich war gerade eingeschlafen. Hast mich ganz schön herum gescheucht.“ Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, den ich nicht lange durchhielt.  
Er schenkte mir ein großes warmes Lächeln und wünschte mir dann gute Nacht.  
Ich schaltete die Nachttischlampe aus und schloss die Augen.  
„Gute Nacht, Legolas. Dieses Mal aber das letzte Mal.“  
Dann hörte ich noch wie sehr leise die Tür geschlossen wurde.

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte war mein Zimmer schon relativ gut beleuchtet, jeder andere Mensch würde wahrscheinlich sagen, dass es immer noch dunkel war. Wirklich gut konnte ich nämlich nur schlafen, wenn mich kein Licht dabei störte. Ich schaute auf die Uhr, die sich neben dem Stiftebecher auf dem Nachtisch befand. Es war erst 9 Uhr.  
Eigentlich stand ich zu so einer Zeit noch nicht auf, aber andererseits ging ich sonst auch später ins Bett.  
Ich drehte mich nochmal um und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.  
Vergeblich, ich war zwar noch nicht ganz wach, aber zu munter um wieder einschlummern zu können.  
Mir entwich ein Seufzer und ich quälte mich aus meinem schön warmen Bett. Mein nächster Weg führte mich zu den Vorhängen in meinem Zimmer, die den Raum so abdunkelten, dass ich auch schlafen konnte, ich zog sie beiseite und öffnete das Rollo. Sonnenlicht strömte durch mein Fenster und ich kniff schnell die Augen zusammen, zu hell war es auf ein Mal.  
Lustigerweise machte ich das jeden Morgen erneut, eigentlich musste ich es doch nach geschätzten zwei oder drei Jahren endlich mal besser wissen.  
Langsam blinzelte ich also und wartete bis sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten.  
Okay und jetzt der nächste Punkt auf meiner Liste, die ich jeden Morgen in meinem Kopf aufs Neue abarbeitete. Erstmal einen Tee in der Küche, danach konnte ich mich der Welt stellen. Gemächlich schlüpfte ich in meine Hausschuhe, die die Form von Kuhköpfen hatten und ganz kuschelig waren.  
Noch halb schlafend wandelte ich aus meinem Zimmer in die Küche. Fast hätte ich Legolas übersehen, der gerade auch aus seiner Zimmertüre trat, allerdings im Gegensatz zu mir schon komplett angezogen.  
Also ein besserer Frühaufsteher als ich. Wie Elben es so an sich haben, sah er perfekt aus.  
Mhmpf.  
Wie gemein.  
Ich hatte es da nie so leicht.  
Prompt kam auch die Bestätigung für meinen Gedanken.  
„Ähm …. wie soll ich das jetzt formulieren ….“  
„Jah?“  
„Du siehst …. leicht derangiert aus.“ Danke. Das wusste ich selbst.  
In meinen zerknitterten pinken T-Shirt und der schwarzen kurzen Hose, würde ich wohl keinen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen, mit meinen Haaren schon gar nicht. Ich konnte mir schon vorstellen wie sie aussahen, verwuschelt und manche Strähnen überhaupt nicht dort wo sie eigentlich hingehörten.  
Man konnte mich insgesamt sehr leicht mit einem Wort beschreiben. Verschlafen.  
Gab es da nicht mal so eine Phase in der Mode mit dem undone look oder so?  
Für den gab ich mir jeden Morgen natürlich richtig Mühe.  
Eine gute Ausrede.  
Ich liebe meine Einfälle am Morgen.  
„Ja, so schauen Menschen nach dem Schlafen am Morgen für gewöhnlich aus.“ Ich überlegte, ob er das nicht von seinen Gefährten wie Aragorn wusste, verwarf den Gedanken dann aber wieder, so konnte ich ihm das nicht sagen.  
„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, gehe ich in die Küche und mache mir einen Tee.“  
„Warum?“ Okay, anscheinend sind Elben gleich wach und brauchen so auch nie einen Aufwecktrank. Ich war kein Elb. Ich brauchte einen.  
„Weil ich nach der Tasse Tee wacher bin. Ich schlaf' noch halb.“  
Ich schlurfte weiter und ließ den Elbenprinzen mit der frisch gewonnenen Erkenntnis alleine. Ersteinmal der Tee.


	6. Wolken am Himmel

Ein wenig Später saß ich zufrieden mit meiner Tasse Tee auf einem gemütlichen Stuhl am Küchentisch und überlegte, was ich Legolas heute wahrscheinlich alles erklären musste, dass er sich so schnell wie es ging, in der hiesigen Welt zurecht finden würde.  
Und dann als ich aus dem Küchenfenster hinaus in den Garten schaute fiel mir mein Handy ein, dass immer noch in meiner Tasche von gestern war.  
Ich würde es irgendwann aus dem Flur holen müssen, aber nicht jetzt.  
Das hatte sicher noch Zeit und wenn meine Eltern wirklich versucht hatten mich anzurufen, müsste ich sie halt zurückrufen. Nicht so tragisch.  
Ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem grünen Tee. So langsam wurde ich wacher und auch mein Magen machte sich bemerkbar.  
Frühstück für Legolas und mich zu machen, wäre jetzt genau das Richtige.  
Im Nu standen also Teller auf dem Tisch zusammen mit drei verschiedenen Marmeladen, die ich im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte. Normalerweise frühstückte ich ja nicht gerade viel, aber ob das auch für Legolas galt?  
Der Toaster befand sich neben dem Küchenschrank auf der Theke, deshalb legte ich die Packung mit Toasts daneben.  
Mir die Mühe machen und extra Semmeln holen würde ich nicht, erstens hätte ich mich dafür erst anziehen müssen und zweitens durfte ich den Prinzen ja nicht zu sehr verwöhnen.  
Nicht, dass mir Thranduil am Ende noch Vorwürfe machte oder sauer war, weil ich seinen Sohn verzogen hatte.  
Ich stellte ein Paar Gläser mit Orangensaft auf den Tisch, meines direkt neben die Tasse mit dem grünen Tee und kam so auf die Idee, dass ich dem Elben wohl auch eine Tasse geben sollte.  
Ich entschied mich schlussendlich für das Modell mit dem Koloss von Rhodos darauf, ein Mitbringsel aus dem Urlaub von vor 5 Jahren.  
Im Gegensatz zu jedem anderen Morgen in den Ferien, wo ich meistens nur einen Tee trank und einen Jogurt aß, hatte ich heute komischerweise richtig Hunger und so beschloss ich Spiegeleier zu machen.  
Zu Schulzeiten musste man meiner Meinung nach richtig frühstücken, da man sonst den ein oder anderen fiesen Lehrer nicht aushielt und schließlich auch so schrecklich früh aufstehen musste.  
Hoffentlich kannte Legolas die aus Mittelerde, ich hatte keine Lust ihn wie bei der Pizza zum Essen überreden zu müssen.  
Ich gab Öl in eine Pfanne und holte mir aus dem Kühlschrank ein Paar Eier. Das sollte wohl reichen.  
Wenig elegant schlug ich die Eier am Rand der Pfanne auf und kippte deren Inhalt in die Pfanne. Spiegeleier bekam ich trotz meiner fehlenden Begabung für das Kochen dann doch noch hin.  
Schnell warf ich einen Blick auf den Tisch während die Eier schon brutzelten.  
Ah, genau Messer und Gabeln wären noch nicht schlecht.  
Ohne mich umzudrehen machte ich eine Schritt zurück und lief direkt in Legolas hinein. Warum stand er mir immer im Weg?!  
„Tut mir leid, hab dich nicht gesehen. Kannst du mir bitte aus der Schublade hinter die ein Paar Messer und Gabeln geben?“  
Der Elb drehte sich um, ich hörte Klappern und als er mir wieder in die Augen schaute – ich fragte mich immer wie er das überhaupt schaffte, ich war immerhin mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als er – hielt er mir das Besteck entgegen.  
„Danke.“  
„Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen, kann ich dir noch mit Anderem helfen?“  
„Ähm...“, ich überlegte kurz, „Ja. Gib mir doch einem nach dem anderen die Teller.“  
Als ich wieder vor der Pfanne stand, waren die Eier auch schon fertig und wanderten direkt auf unsere beiden Teller.  
„Du magst doch Spiegeleier, oder?“  
„Was gedenkst du zu tun, wenn ich 'Nein' sage?“  
„Mir überlegen etwas anderes für dein Frühstück zu finden?“  
Ich schaute ihn an und seine blauen Augen verrieten nichts über die Antwort, die er mir noch schuldig war. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!? Ich hatte mir eh schon mehr Arbeit gemacht als an jedem anderen Morgen.  
„Glücklicherweise habe ich keine Abneigungen gegen Spiegeleier“, er nahm den Teller von der Arbeitsfläche, drehte sich zu mir herum und fuhr mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fort, „man könnte sogar soweit gehen und es mein Lieblingsgericht nennen.“  
„Na, da hab ich aber Glück gehabt.“Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen einmal mit den Augen zu rollen, als ich mich wieder der Pfanne zuwandte.

Wir setzten uns beide an den Küchentisch und nachdem der Elb, der augenscheinlich recht viel Hunger hatte, das Spiegelei mit einem Toast und drei weitere mit Marmelade (Ja, ich hab mitgezählt) verspeist hatte, kamen wir ins Gespräch.  
„Hast du gut geschlafen?“ Legolas schenkte mir noch ein bisschen Orangensaft in mein leeres Glas und antwortete. „Ja, auch wenn es etwas ungewohnt war.“ Ich warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, war er etwa derartig verwöhnt?  
„Normalerweise habe ich immer die Geräusche des Waldes oder der Natur im Allgemeinen um mich, wenn ich reise, und den Sternenhimmel über mir.“  
„Aber wenn du zuhause bist...“  
Er unterbrach mich mit einem darüber schuldbewussten Blick, „Dann habe ich meistens ein Fenster geöffnet um den Wald zu hören.“  
Aha. Ich konnte offene Fenster einfach nicht haben, bei mir war selbst im Sommer in der Nacht alles verriegelt und verrammelt.  
„Und im Winter? Ist es da nicht kalt?“  
„Wir Elben spüren die Kälte nicht im gleichen Maße wie ihr Menschen, wir frieren nicht so schnell.“  
Ich sah wie sein Blick in die Ferne abschweifte und nach Mittelerde wanderte, als er redete.  
„Na dann. Aber was mich noch interessiert, hast du schon ein Buch angefangen zu lesen?“ Der Prinz schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln, seine Augen wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt und vor allem auf mich gerichtet.  
„Sicherlich. Wie hätte ich mir heute Morgen sonst die Zeit vertreiben sollen?“  
„Keine Ahnung..... Schlafen vielleicht?“ Ich schaute ihn kurz an und mir kam ein Gedanke. „Moment mal, wann bist du denn eigentlich aufgestanden??“  
„Als die Sonne im Osten über den Horizont stieg.“  
Okay, Sonnenaufgang und der war wann genau? Sicher doch irgendwann so um 5 oder 6 in der Früh?  
Ich musste mein gehässiges Grinsen in einem Brot verbeißen, als mir „senile Bettflucht“ einfiel. Wie alt war Legolas noch mal?  
Wahrscheinlich konnte Legolas mein großes Erstaunen darüber in meinem Gesicht lesen – und hoffentlich nur das - , denn er beantwortete meine unausgesprochene Frage:  
„Ich muss nicht soviel schlafen wie du und die Menschen allgemein. Eine Eigenschaft meines Volks und ein Geschenk von Eru Ilúvatar, dem Allvater.“  
„Wie bei den Vampiren aus twilight?“  
Er sah mich verständnislos an. Ach, Mist. Das konnte er ja gar nicht verstehen.  
„Vergiss' es. Ich hab nicht mitgedacht. Das kannst du gar nicht wissen.“  
„Ein wenig Schlaf brauche ich aber schon, falls dir das in den Sinn gekommen ist.“  
Hätte ich nur die Herr der Ringe-Bücher gelesen, wüsste ich es wahrscheinlich. Andererseits konnte ich so etwas, was ich aus Legolas Standpunkt aus nicht wissen konnte, auch nicht ausplaudern. Auch ein Vorteil.  
„Okay.“ Der Zeitpunkt des Sonnenaufgangs interessierte mich aber doch.  
„Ich gehe mal kurz etwas holen.“

Ich stand im Flur in der Hand die Tasche, die ich gestern dabei gehabt hatte und kramte nach meinem Handy.  
Zu meinem Glück weiß Google auch, wann heute die Sonne aufgegangen war. Aber das ist ja nicht weiter verwunderlich, Google weiß schließlich fast alles. Ich freute mich schon darauf, das Legolas irgendwann einmal erklären zu dürfen.  
Mein Lieblingselb war um halb sechs aufgestanden. Das war ja noch mitten in der Nacht!  
Als ich Google wieder schloss, merkte ich, dass ich eine SMS von meiner Mutter bekommen hatte, in der sie schreib, dass sie und meine Vater voraussichtlich heute Abend zurückkommen würden. Das war keine große Überraschung, immerhin war morgen Montag und beide mussten in die Arbeit. Allerdings hatte ich mir immer noch keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich es vor meinen Eltern rechtfertigen konnte, dass Legolas bei uns wohnen durfte.

Als ich wieder am Frühstückstisch angekommen war und wir nach dem Essen die Teller zum zweiten Mal ohne Spülmaschine abwuschen – ich hatte ihm das immer noch nicht erklärt – weihte ich ihn in die großartige Erfindung des Kühlschranks ein und machte ihn mit dem Herd bekannt.  
Legolas hörte mir aufmerksam zu und bestaunte die Erfindung, die in seinen Augen wahrscheinlich fast an Zauberei grenzte, für mich aber ganz normal und alltäglich war, dass ich sie schon als gegeben betrachtete.  
Dann beschloss ich, dass es an der Zeit war mich anzuziehen, ich hatte fast einen kleinen Schreck bekommen, als mir wieder einfiel, dass ich immer noch meinen Schlafanzug anhatte, und auch ins Bad zu gehen.  
„Du kannst alles im Haus anschauen, Legolas. Solange du nicht ins Bad reinschaust.“  
„Sehr wohl. Ich werde deinen Wunsch mit Freude berücksichtigen, Eirene.“  
Ich warf noch einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihn und ging dann die Treppe hoch.  
In meinem Zimmer holte ich schnell die Klamotten aus meinem Schrank, die ich brauchte und machte mich auf den Weg ins Bad.

Beim Herauskommen war das Erste, was mir auffiel, das die Türe zu meinem Zimmer offen war; ich hätte gedacht, dass ich sie zugemacht hatte. Naja, sei's drum.  
Ich versteckte ja schließlich nichts Geheimes in meinem Zimmer. Tagebuch habe ich nie geführt, dafür bin ich - nachdem ich es aus Spaß dreimal versucht hatte und es dreimal wieder gelassen hatte – einfach zu faul. Weiter Versuche fanden nicht statt.  
Auch solche Sachen, die man wohl vorwiegend bei Jungs finden würde und nicht für andere Augen bestimmt waren, wie Playboy-Heft oder ähnliches, konnte man bei mir vergeblich suchen. Das Einzige, was nicht für die Augen von dem Elbenprinzen bestimmt war, stand in dem Fach von meiner Unterwäsche gut versteckt im Schrank. Ich trat langsam durch meine Zimmertüre, in der Hand hatte ich meinen Schlafanzug.

Ob der Szenerie die sich mir bot, vergaß ich fast Luft zu holen.  
Mein Blick wanderte zu meinem Schrank und wieder zurück zu dem Elben. Das Fach, in welchem ich meine Unterwäsche aufbewahrte, war offen.  
Es lag sogar ein BH auf dem Boden.  
Wenn es nicht so schrecklich schockierend für mich gewesen wäre, wäre ich ganz sicher angesichts der Peinlichkeit rot angelaufen.  
Aber das war nun wirklich nebensächlich.  
Legolas saß dort an dem Fußende meines Betts, in der Hand ein dickes grünes Taschenbuch, neben sich einen Schuber mit den restlichen zwei Büchern. Auf dem Buchrücken stand jeweils in fetten golden glitzernden Lettern 'Der Herr der Ringe J. R. R. Tolkien'. Ich fiel fast um vor Schreck.  
Und dann nahm auch noch ein anderes Gefühl von mir Besitz. Ich denke, es war Wut. Obwohl ich in diesem Moment nicht wirklich viel denken konnte. So lief ich doch noch scharlachrot an.

Bevor ich an mich halten konnten, schrie ich den Elbenprinzen des Düsterwaldes auch schon an.  
„Wie kommst du dazu in mein Zimmer zu gehen, wenn ich ihm Bad bin und in meinem Schrank herum zu wühlen?!? Schon mal etwas von Privatsphäre gehört?!?  
Oder kennt man das bei euch in Mittelerde nicht, weil es noch nicht erfunden wurde?!?“  
Nein. Den letzten Satz wollte ich sofort zurücknehmen. Er ging zu weit. Unter die Gürtellinie. Konnte ich ihn nicht einfach streichen? Aber das war nicht mehr möglich. Er hatte meinen Mund verlassen. Den Gesetzen der Wahrscheinlichkeit nach war er auch bei Legolas angekommen.  
Aber eigentlich war nur er daran schuld.  
Nicht ich.  
Allein, dieser verzogene Prinz.  
Ich sah in die blauen Augen von Legolas.  
Dort entdeckte ich eine Mischung aus Unglauben, Enttäuschung, Kränkung und verletzten Stolz. Aber auch den Anflug von Ärger.  
„Weshalb hast du mir hiervon nichts erzählt?“ Er hob das erste „Herr der Ringe“-Buch in die Höhe. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf es und starrte ihn dann nur weiter an.  
Ich würde nicht aufgeben. Er unterschätzte meinen Sturkopf.  
In seinen Augen blitzte die Sehnsucht nach seiner Heimat auf.  
Als ich nach ein paar Minuten immer noch in meiner Position verharrte und mich nicht einmal einen Millimeter von der Stelle gerührt hatte, blickte mich der Prinz noch einmal kurz von der Seite an und rauschte dann offensichtlich verstimmt oder eher verärgert an mir vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Bevor er durch die Türe trat, drehte er sich nochmals um und richtete ohne mich auch nur mit seinem Blick zu streifen, ein paar Worte an mich.  
„Ein schönes Zimmer.“  
Mir war klar, dass dieser Satz ursprünglich als ein Kompliment gemeint gewesen war, doch jetzt kam es mir eher wie eine Beleidigung vor.  
Wie konnte er es wagen?  
Das hatte ich wieder ganz großartig hinbekommen, das musste ich schon sagen. Zumal ich dachte, Legolas könnte man nicht so einfach aus seiner engelsgleichen Ruhe bringen.  
Aber er hatte angefangen.  
Was suchte er eigentlich in meinen Zimmer? Und was wollt er in meinem Schrank nachschauen?  
Versteckten sich in Mittelerde dort etwas Orks?  
Entweder hatte ich mich mal wieder geirrt oder es war wirklich so gravierend für ihn. Wahrscheinlich eher Zweiteres.  
Trotzdem hatte ich wirklich gute Gründe für das Verschweigen.  
Wer konnte auch wissen, dass er in einer Schublade mit Unterwäsche schnüffeln würde!  
Dass er auch nicht inne gehalten hatte?! Unverschämtheit!  
Ich hatte irgendwie eine höhere Meinung von ihm.  
Dämlicher Elb. Nein, neugierig und ohne Manieren.  
Dreist, frech, schamlos!  
Ich boxte ein Kissen und noch ein um meine Worte zu unterstreichen.  
Zu dieser normalerweise für mich frühen Stunde ließ ich mich gefrustet über mich selbst, aber noch viel mehr über einen gewissen Elben auf mein Bett fallen. Der Schuber mit den zwei verbliebenen Büchern hüpfte ein klein wenig in die Höhe, tat mir aber nicht den Gefallen, vom Bett zu rutschen und aus meinem Blickfeld zu verschwinden.  
Langsam fing ich Mittelerde echt an zu hassen.

Ein paar Stunden später, ich hatte mir mittlerweile eingestanden, dass ich sehr wahrscheinlich etwas überreagiert hatte, trotzdem war ich noch sauer, und Legolas das Geschehen sicherlich auch als Vertrauensbruch betrachtete und mir auf diesen sehr wackeligen Fundament einen Plan entwickelt, wie ich die Dinge wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte, suchte ich im ganzen Haus nach dem Elben.  
Ein Elb im im Haus ist ja schon schwierig, aber was macht man mit einem verärgerten? Warum regte er sich eigentlich so auf? Als Unsterblicher hatte man da doch sicher einen anderen Blick darauf?! Vor allem er war älter, warum musste ich mich dann entschuldigen?  
Das sah ich ja gar nicht ein.  
Ich blieb mitten im Flur mit verschränkten Armen stehen.  
Wirklich, Eirene? Du benimmst dich wie ein Kind, warf mein Gewissen ein.  
Naja, im Prinzip war Freundschaft schon wichtig.  
Und wie Legolas reagiert hatte.... auch was solls, ich sollte ihn suchen, vielleicht konnten wir das Ganze dann auch aus der Welt schaffen.

Angefangen mit dem Speicher. Auch wenn ich es fast ausschließen konnte, dass er sich dort aufhielt. Dann die anderen Stockwerke und nachdem ich dort auch keine Spur von der gesuchten Person gefunden hatte, auch noch den Garten.  
Dort unter dem Apfelbaum von dem ich gestern – war es wirklich erst gestern gewesen? Seitdem, wie ich fand, war unglaublich viel passiert – gefallen war und er mich aufgefangen hatte, fand ich ihn schließlich im Schatten sitzend.  
Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können.  
Auf seine Haare musste in der Zeit, die er da schon saß, ein Blatt gefallen sein.  
Lustigerweise machte ihn das aber nicht hässlicher, wie das bei mir meistens der Fall war, sondern machte ihn fast schon zu einem Teil der Natur in der er nun sitzend grübelte. Ob er immer noch verärgert war konnte ich ihm nicht ansehen.  
Dieser Elb war einfach überirdisch.  
Als er mich herantreten hörte – ich nahm an, dass er mich hören musste, denn eines seiner Ohren zuckte kaum merklich – richteten sich seine blauen Augen auf mich. Es war ein vorwurfsvoller Blick darin.  
In seinem Schoß lag das Buch, das ungefähr in der Mitte aufgeschlagen war.  
Ich dachte, indem ich es ihm nicht sagte, dass in dieser Welt die Geschichte seiner Welt existierte, tat ich ihm einen Gefallen und bewahrte ihn vor der Verwirrung, die es mitbrachte. Und jetzt hatte ich bei ihm Heimweh bewirkt. Ich sollte wirklich nicht mehr über das Wohlergehen anderer Leute nachdenken und es beeinflussen.  
Aber was konnte ich schon dafür, dass er nicht mehr in Mittelerde war?  
„Bist du mir böse? Hasst du mich jetzt? Ich bin nicht daran schuld, dass du jetzt hier bist!“  
„Deiner Meinung nach habe ich das alles selbst ausgelöst oder wie?“ Er war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und baute sich jetzt vor mir auf.  
„Aber ich kann da auch nichts dafür! Und das ich dir es nicht erzählt hab, dass es die Geschichte hier gibt, hatte gute Gründe! Aber nur weil du glaubst, dass ich nicht alles erzähle, musst du noch lange nicht in meinen Schubladen herumwühlen!“  
Legolas kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. Seine Augen blitzten. „Ich habe gar nichts in dieser Art gemacht. Nicht das Geringste!“ Zum Ende wurde seine Stimme immer lauter.  
ES wäre faszinierend gewesen, wenn ich nicht so wütend gewesen wäre.  
„Ach ja?! Und warum sah es dann so aus??“  
Seine Hand schloss sich mit ein bisschen zu viel Kraft um mein Handgelenk.  
„Weil ihr Menschen immer das denkt, welches euch am Naheliegendsten erscheint. Ihr seid einfach schrecklich engstirnig und schließt immer von eurem Verhalten auf Andere. Ihr seid ungemein voreingenommen und eingebildet, von euch selbst überzeugt, dass euch noch nicht einmal in den Sinn kommt, das ihr etwas falsch gemacht haben könntet.“  
Legolas Griff verstärkte sich.  
„Ihr lügt euch selbst an, dass die Taten, die ihr begeht, für alle das Beste sei und verschwendet keinen Gedanken an das Gegenteil. Ihr Menschen seid selbstgerecht.“  
Das reichte, so etwas würde ich mir nicht bieten lassen.  
Ich versuchte mich loszureißen, aber Legolas gab meine Hand nicht frei.  
„Lass mich los.“ Es kam nicht ganz so laut heraus wie beabsichtigt, aber man konnte es immerhin nicht überhören.  
„Nein. Ist Vertrauen wirklich ein Fremdwort für dich?! Weshalb erwartest du ausgerechnet von mir, dass ich es brechen sollte? Schätzt du mich so gering?“  
Seine Stimme würde immer bedrohlicher und ich fragte mich, was wohl mit dem netten zuvorkommenden Elb passiert war.  
Einen Moment später umfasste er dann noch mein anderes Handgelenk mit einer Grobheit, die mich fast leise aufschreien ließ.  
„Du tust mir weh.“  
Der Sturm, der in seinen Augen zu toben schien, klärte sich binnen weniger Sekunden auf und wich einen Ausdruck von Entsetzen. Sein Griff lockerte sich bis er meine Hände fallen ließ, als wären sie brennende Kohlen.

So standen wir eine Weile dort. Sahen uns an und versuchten beide zu verstehen, was gerade geschehen war.  
„Ich bitte um Verzeihung für meine Reaktion. Sie war höchst unangemessen.“  
Noch immer ein wenig geschockt, anwortete ich. „Angenommen.“  
Nach einer kurzen Pause in der ich mich wieder so einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, startete ich.  
„Ähm..... ich dachte........ mir,............. dass...............“  
Am besten fing ich noch einmal von neuem an und dachte zuerst darüber nach, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte.  
„Als ich gesehen hatte wie sehr dich schon die Nachricht mitgenommen hatte, dass das hier nicht Mittelerde ist, dachte ich mir, dass ich mit der Nachricht von den Büchern erst einmal ein bisschen warte und dich an diese Welt gewöhnen lasse. Ich hatte wirklich vor es dir irgendwann zu erzählen. Allerdings nicht jetzt.“  
Er sah mich noch eine Weile an, ehe er sprach.  
„In Zukunft bitte ich dich, mir nichts mehr zu verschweigen, welche Absichten du damit auch immer hegst.  
Ich habe deine Habseligkeiten nicht durchsucht. Als ich in dein Zimmer schaute, war der Schrank offen und auch das Fach stand einen Spalt breit offen und zeigte einen Teil des Buches.“  
„Aber trotzdem hättest es du nicht hervorziehen müssen.“ Ich warf eine Blick auch ihn.  
„Nein, damit hast du im Recht, aber dennoch habe ich es nun mal getan und es ist nicht wieder rückgängig zu machen.“  
„Stimmt.“  
Sein Blick war wieder auf mich gerichtet, doch ich merkte, dass er mich nicht unbedingt ansah, sondern vielmehr nachdachte.  
Da ich nicht ewig in der Gegend herumstehen wollte, setzte ich mich Legolas gegenüber.  
„Du hast ganz schön temperament, ich dachte immer, ich weiß nicht, dass Elben ausgeglichen sind?“  
„Wir lernen es mit der Zeit, in Jahrhunderten. Aber dennoch sind wir nicht anders als Menschen auch, wir empfinden die gleichen Gefühle, Liebe, Hass, Trauer, häufig sogar stärker als ihr es tut.“  
Darauf wusste ich nicht so genau, was ich antworten sollte. Gab es da überhaupt eine richtige Antwort?

Weil ich ein Flugzeug hörte, schaute ich zum Himmel, ich konnte es dort zwar nicht entdecken, aber dafür fielen mir die Wolken auf die sich über den strahlend blauen Himmel verteilten auf. Sogar dort war unser kleiner Streit nicht unbemerkt vorbeigegangen. Ich lachte leise in mich hinein.  
„Ich las ein paar Seiten des Buches und wunderte mich wie genau Mittelerde doch beschrieben wird. Es ist erstaunlich.“  
„Dort ist es genauso?“  
„Nahezu, ja.“  
„Und fühlst du dich deswegen, weil du es gelesen hast jetzt irgendwie verändert?“  
„Weshalb sollte ich es tun? Es ist nur ein Ausflug in die Vergangenheit.“  
„Es war nur so eine Idee. Komisch ist das ja schon, dass es die Geschichte hier auch gibt.“  
Vielleicht hatte sich die Geschichte ja verändert, in dem er sie gelesen hatte? Obwohl, wenn es für Legolas schon Vergangenheit war.  
Hmmm. Irgendwie würden wir das Rätsel schon noch lösen.

Ich hätte ihn unheimlich gerne als Freund, auch wenn seine Herkunft etwas extravagant war. Und ich hoffte, das ihm das Heimweh nicht zu arg zusetzte, auch wenn er nicht zugeben wollte, dass er es hatte.  
Wenn er der Ansicht war, dass es ihm gutging, glaubte ich ihm das auch. Schließlich würde er es mir sowieso nicht sagen, wenn ich ihn danach fragen würde.  
Nun sahen mich auch wieder seine blauen Augen direkt an und nicht wie zuvor durch mich hindurch.  
„Freunde?“ Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin.  
„Freunde.“ Legolas nahm sie in seine doch etwas größere und drückte sie sanft.  
Wir lächelten uns an.  
„Was wollen wir heute machen? Du musst schon zugegeben, es muss etwas ziemlich Großartiges sein um den gestrigen Tag in den Schatten stellen zu können.“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Meine Kenntnis über diese Welt ist noch ziemlich beschränkt.“  
„Wir könnten meine Oma besuchen und sie fragen, ob du bei ihr vielleicht für eine Weile wohnen könntest. Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Eltern und dabei meine ich vor allem meinen Vater, es nicht sehr gerne sehen würden, wenn du weiter bei uns übernachtest.“  
„Ich hatte zwar Großartigeres erwartet, aber ich bin einverstanden.“ Ich versetzte ihm bei dem 'Großartigers' einen kleinen Schubs, sodass er leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet, aber nicht umfiel.  
„Du kennst meine Oma nicht. Wenn ich schon gemerkt habe, dass du aus Mittelerde bist und Legolas heißt, dann merkt es meine Oma auf alle Fälle. Sie hat fast alles von Tolkien gelesen, dass sich mit deiner Welt befasst.“  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich merklich und zeigte auf einmal Bedenken an dem Vorhaben.  
„Keine Angst, sie wird dich schon nicht fressen. Du hast gegen Spinnen und Orks gekämpft, aber hast Angst vor meiner Oma?“ Ich schaute ihn ungläubig an.  
„Menschen sind unberechenbar.“


End file.
